The Sisters Friendship 1
by ichirukigirl10
Summary: Two kits are born with this prohecy gurading their future: When Dawn and Sky meet the stars shall shine bright and all will be right again. But beware of a hard Rock that could shatter the Warrior Code and all who believe in it. Skykit blind forced to be medicine cat to Jayfeather and Dawnpaw training to be a warrior, falls in love with a cat with a dark sercect. Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

Prologue;

A dark tabby she-cat crept along the dusty ground until she found the thorn barrier. "Sister, sister!" The tabby hissed. The young she-cat guarding the entrance pricked her ears and slowly, cautiously, crept forward. "Who- who's there?" She hissed, uncertainty clouding her gaze.

"It's me!" Her amber eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Sister!" The green-eyed tabby meowed joyfully. "Oh, I can't believe-"

"Shhh! You must take these two kits. I will keep the third. I _must _keep the third. To remind me of you. I cannot keep all three, as they will not be safe where I live. One kit is enough. He may not even survive this leaf-bare." As the cat said this, she suppressed a shiver.

"But I do not have milk!" The other cat exclaimed. "I could not suckle them successfully! And what's more, it's too soon for me to have kits! I only just have a mate!"

"Just tell them your milk has dried up." The cat said calmly. The kits dangling from the amber eyed she-cats mouth mewed hungrily. "Come on, you'd better get them inside. They have already drunk enough to get them through the night. I must go now. Goodbye, sister. I have given them names already, and I expect you to give them good lives, for one day I will return, in eight moons, when they have been apprenticed or maybe even have become warriors."

The amber-eyed tabby hissed the kits names in her sister's ear. With those words, she dropped two of her kits at her sister's paws. She turned, still carrying the tom, and scampered away into the darkness. The tabby looked down at the two mewling kits and nosed them inside. Curious stares and voices met her as she bounded into the clearing. But one voice rose above the rest.  
"You didn't tell me you were carrying kits!" A dark gray tom meowed, his voice shaking with shock and hurt.

The dark tabby looked at her paws.  
"I'm sorry, my darling. I didn't know until moments before they were born." Thinking quickly, she added, "I tried feeding them but my milk would not come. I suspect it has dried up. They are so hungry, please, someone feed them."

"Bring them in here," A voice meowed from the nursery. "I'll feed them!"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The cat said. The secret of the kits was safe, for now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skykit stirred as she felt a warm breeze flow into the nursery. Someone had just come in. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and scented the air. Her sister, Dawnkit, was beside her curled up against her mother, Duskpelt. She could smell Sorreltail and Robinwing on the far side of the nursery, too, but they hadn't kitted yet. And then there was a new scent she couldn't recognize. She attempted to get up and walk again but fell back down. Her stumpy little legs could still not yet hold her whole weight after sleeping for so long. She kept on trying, and finally stood for the first time that morning. She purred with satisfaction. She wobbled to the entrance of the Nursery. Skykit had never been into the camp properly but had caught a few scents of it when the apprentices bought fresh bedding into the Nursery. Just as she was about to step through the tangled brambles at the entrance a soft voice called out,

"Where do you think you're going?" It was her mother.

"I-I just wanted to know what was outside!" Skykit mewed. "Why can't I? And who is here?" "Answering you first question," Duskpelt said. "You might wake the warriors up, and this early they'll be angry at you! And the cat in here is Velvetpaw, Stonefoot's apprentice." Skykit pawed at the den floor. Stonefoot was her father, and she didn't want to disappoint him. "Can't I just go out a little bit, you know, to catch all the scents?" Duskpelt nodded her head, and then remembered her daughter couldn't see her. "Well, I suppose," She said quickly. "But come back when I call you. Dawnkit, wake up. Do you want to play with your sister outside?" Skykit heard Dawnkit scramble up and unsteadily bound over to the entrance.

Skykit felt Dawnkit's tail brush over her flank, gently guiding her around. She pulled herself away from her sister and placed her paws firmly on the ground. She drew in a deep breath and all the scents overwhelmed her. She became lost in a current of strange, new smells. She could smell many other cats she could not recognize, but she could draw out a few; Stonefoot, her father, Jayfeather, the medicine cat, and Firestar, the clan leader. Other than those, all the scents seemed mingled and confused. She heard her sister's voice saying something, but it seemed distant, so she ignored it. Skykit trained her senses on her sister. Dawnkit was padding away from her, heading towards something. Skykit turned to follow her, but something was pulling her back. She turned around again and felt with her paws only to find something prickly beneath her pads. She let out a squeak of pain.

"Dawnkit, Skykit!" Duskpelt wanted them back! Skykit carefully dislodged the brambles from her tail and limped towards the sound of her mother's voice.

"What happened to you?" A new voice she didn't recognize asked.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked, a little bit afraid of this stranger. She could tell from this cat's voice that he was a tom. She drew in his scent. _It's… familiar. _A sudden realization pulsed through her. _Jayfeather! _

"You're the medicine cat, aren't you?" She asked, feeling more confident now. "Yes. Now come with me to the medicine den." He led her to a place that smelt a bit tangy, with lots of different scents, not of cats, but of plants. Her pad started hurting again and she let out a squeak of pain.

"My paw hurts." She whimpered. "Could you have a look at it for me?" Skykit sensed Jayfeather's sudden anger and backed away slowly. "W-why are you a-a-angry at me?" she stammered nervously. "How did you know I was angry?" "I um… I guess, um…. I-I'm not sure, I just, well…" "Sensed it?" Jayfeather interrupted. "Yeah, I-I guess. But why _were _you angry at me?" Skykit trembled. The air had suddenly turned colder. "I'm like you," Jayfeather offered. When she didn't reply, he added, "I'm blind." Skykit gasped.

"You are?" She forgot all about her sore paw. "Yes. Do you want to be a medicine cat?" "No!" She shrieked. "I want to be a warrior! I don't want to be in a den that stinks of herbs! I want to be a warrior like Duskpelt and Stonefoot and Firestar!" Jayfeather purred with amusement.

"That was exactly what I wanted when I was young," His purr caught in his throat. "But you mightn't have much choice. You are blind, like me. The clan doesn't want blind warriors." He sighed and Skykit knew he needed to be left alone with his bitter-sweet memories of his kithood. "Don't you want something for that paw?" Jayfeather called as he heard her wince.

"No," She told him. "I don't want to be missed."

When Skykit got back to the nursery Duskpelt was scolding Dawnkit for leaving her behind. Curious, she stopped outside the entrance and listened in.

"Why did you leave her behind? Answer my question!" Duskpelt growled. Skykit felt sympathy surge through her for Dawnkit. She felt she should go in now and save her sister but her paws were rooted to the ground; she wanted to find out how this conversation was going to end. _This is what Jayfeather was talking about. _She guessed. _Like he said, nobody accepts a blind cat. Not properly, at least._ "Well, I was guiding her and then she wanted to go off by herself, so I left her to do that but I was still keeping an eye on her. Then I turned around to talk to Redpaw and when I looked back she was gone! So when I heard you calling I came back here. I think she was checking out the apprentices den where we'll be sleeping in a few moons." _That's partly true. _Skykit decided. She liked how her sister had said 'where _we'll _be sleeping in a few moons,' instead of 'Where _I'll _be sleeping in a few moons.' "Oh, Dawnkit, you do know your sister will never be able to become a true warrior, don't you? I mean, we can't have a blind warrior-" Skykit felt anger pulse though her and she bristled. But before she could say anything Dawnkit interrupted,

"But she can see as well as anycat! She may not use her eyes, but her ears, her nose, and all her other senses make up for that! She can be a warrior! She can!"

Skykit felt that now she really _should _step in. So she barged through the brambles ignoring how they tugged at her pelt. "Hello, was I missed?" She mewed as loudly as she could. "Skykit!" Her mother welcomed her. "Where were you? I was just telling Dawnkit about how you two will make such great apprentices!"  
"As if!" Dawnkit grumbled.  
_But she didn't say 'Warrior' apprentices, did she?_ Skykit thought grimly.

"I was in the medicine den, with Jayfeather. He was fixing my pad." She held up her sore paw. Skykit didn't tell them that she overheard there fight. Duskpelt and her sister often fought. About her. So Skykit always felt responsible for the relationship that Dawnkit and Duskpelt didn't share.

Dawnkit was leading Skykit around again. Duskpelt had made them both promise to stay together. "I'm bored," She complained to her sister. "Well, I know a game we can play!" Dawnkit said excitedly. "We could play spies! We could spy on Firestar and Graystripe! They're having a meeting in his den right now!" So Dawnkit and Skykit scrambled as quietly as they could up the rocks. "Look, a crack," Dawnkit whispered. "It's just the right size!" She squeezed in and Skykit squeezed in after her. "I can't look!" She hissed. "I'm blind!" Skykit sensed Dawnkit's shame and guilt washed through her. Dawnkit was her sister. She shouldn't have hissed at her. "Sorry." She mewed quietly.

"Well, I suppose." Graystripe was saying. "But maybe just make Dawnkit an apprentice until you've discussed it with Duskpelt and-" Graystripe broke off. Skykit froze. Had they been spotted?

Chapter 1

Skykit stirred as she felt a warm breeze flow into the nursery. Someone had just come in. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and scented the air. Her sister, Dawnkit, was beside her curled up against her mother, Duskpelt. She could smell Sorreltail and Robinwing on the far side of the nursery, too, but they hadn't kitted yet. And then there was a new scent she couldn't recognize. She attempted to get up and walk again but fell back down. Her stumpy little legs could still not yet hold her whole weight after sleeping for so long. She kept on trying, and finally stood for the first time that morning. She purred with satisfaction. She wobbled to the entrance of the Nursery. Skykit had never been into the camp properly but had caught a few scents of it when the apprentices bought fresh bedding into the Nursery. Just as she was about to step through the tangled brambles at the entrance a soft voice called out,

"Where do you think you're going?" It was her mother.

"I-I just wanted to know what was outside!" Skykit mewed. "Why can't I? And who is here?" "Answering you first question," Duskpelt said. "You might wake the warriors up, and this early they'll be angry at you! And the cat in here is Velvetpaw, Stonefoot's apprentice." Skykit pawed at the den floor. Stonefoot was her father, and she didn't want to disappoint him.  
"Can't I just go out a little bit, you know, to catch all the scents?" Duskpelt nodded her head, and then remembered her daughter couldn't see her.  
"Well, I suppose," She said quickly. "But come back when I call you. Dawnkit, wake up. Do you want to play with your sister outside?" Skykit heard Dawnkit scramble up and unsteadily bound over to the entrance.

Skykit felt Dawnkit's tail brush over her flank, gently guiding her around. She pulled herself away from her sister and placed her paws firmly on the ground. She drew in a deep breath and all the scents overwhelmed her. She became lost in a current of strange, new smells. She could smell many other cats she could not recognize, but she could draw out a few; Stonefoot, her father, Jayfeather, the medicine cat, and Firestar, the clan leader. Other than those, all the scents seemed mingled and confused. She heard her sister's voice saying something, but it seemed distant, so she ignored it. Skykit trained her senses on her sister. Dawnkit was padding away from her, heading towards something. Skykit turned to follow her, but something was pulling her back. She turned around again and felt with her paws only to find something prickly beneath her pads. She let out a squeak of pain.

"Dawnkit, Skykit!" Duskpelt wanted them back! Skykit carefully dislodged the brambles from her tail and limped towards the sound of her mother's voice.

"What happened to you?" A new voice she didn't recognize asked.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked, a little bit afraid of this stranger. She could tell from this cat's voice that he was a tom. She drew in his scent. _It's… familiar. _A sudden realization pulsed through her. _Jayfeather! _

"You're the medicine cat, aren't you?" She asked, feeling more confident now. "Yes. Now come with me to the medicine den." He led her to a place that smelt a bit tangy, with lots of different scents, not of cats, but of plants. Her pad started hurting again and she let out a squeak of pain.

"My paw hurts." She whimpered. "Could you have a look at it for me?" Skykit sensed Jayfeather's sudden anger and backed away slowly. "W-why are you a-a-angry at me?" she stammered nervously.  
"How did you know I was angry?"  
"I um… I guess, um…. I-I'm not sure, I just, well…"  
"Sensed it?" Jayfeather interrupted. "Yeah, I-I guess. But why _were _you angry at me?" Skykit trembled. The air had suddenly turned colder. "I'm like you," Jayfeather offered. When she didn't reply, he added, "I'm blind." Skykit gasped.

"You are?" She forgot all about her sore paw.  
"Yes. Do you want to be a medicine cat?"  
"No!" She shrieked. "I want to be a warrior! I don't want to be in a den that stinks of herbs! I want to be a warrior like Duskpelt and Stonefoot and Firestar!" Jayfeather purred with amusement.

"That was exactly what I wanted when I was young," His purr caught in his throat. "But you mightn't have much choice. You are blind, like me. The clan doesn't want blind warriors." He sighed and Skykit knew he needed to be left alone with his bitter-sweet memories of his kithood.  
"Don't you want something for that paw?" Jayfeather called as he heard her wince.

"No," She told him. "I don't want to be missed."

When Skykit got back to the nursery Duskpelt was scolding Dawnkit for leaving her behind. Curious, she stopped outside the entrance and listened in.

"Why did you leave her behind? Answer my question!" Duskpelt growled. Skykit felt sympathy surge through her for Dawnkit. She felt she should go in now and save her sister but her paws were rooted to the ground; she wanted to find out how this conversation was going to end. _This is what Jayfeather was talking about. _She guessed. _Like he said, nobody accepts a blind cat. Not properly, at least._  
"Well, I was guiding her and then she wanted to go off by herself, so I left her to do that but I was still keeping an eye on her. Then I turned around to talk to Redpaw and when I looked back she was gone! So when I heard you calling I came back here. I think she was checking out the apprentices den where we'll be sleeping in a few moons." _That's partly true. _Skykit decided. She liked how her sister had said 'where _we'll _be sleeping in a few moons,' instead of 'Where _I'll _be sleeping in a few moons.'  
"Oh, Dawnkit, you do know your sister will never be able to become a true warrior, don't you? I mean, we can't have a blind warrior-" Skykit felt anger pulse though her and she bristled. But before she could say anything Dawnkit interrupted,

"But she can see as well as anycat! She may not use her eyes, but her ears, her nose, and all her other senses make up for that! She can be a warrior! She can!"

Skykit felt that now she really _should _step in. So she barged through the brambles ignoring how they tugged at her pelt.  
"Hello, was I missed?" She mewed as loudly as she could. "Skykit!" Her mother welcomed her. "Where were you? I was just telling Dawnkit about how you two will make such great apprentices!"  
"As if!" Dawnkit grumbled.  
_But she didn't say 'Warrior' apprentices, did she?_ Skykit thought grimly.

"I was in the medicine den, with Jayfeather. He was fixing my pad." She held up her sore paw. Skykit didn't tell them that she overheard there fight. Duskpelt and her sister often fought. About her. So Skykit always felt responsible for the relationship that Dawnkit and Duskpelt didn't share.

Dawnkit was leading Skykit around again. Duskpelt had made them both promise to stay together. "I'm bored," She complained to her sister.  
"Well, I know a game we can play!" Dawnkit said excitedly. "We could play spies! We could spy on Firestar and Graystripe! They're having a meeting in his den right now!" So Dawnkit and Skykit scrambled as quietly as they could up the rocks. "Look, a crack," Dawnkit whispered. "It's just the right size!" She squeezed in and Skykit squeezed in after her.  
"I can't look!" She hissed. "I'm blind!" Skykit sensed Dawnkit's shame and guilt washed through her. Dawnkit was her sister. She shouldn't have hissed at her. "Sorry." She mewed quietly.

"Well, I suppose." Graystripe was saying. "But maybe just make Dawnkit an apprentice until you've discussed it with Duskpelt and-" Graystripe broke off. Skykit froze. Had they been spotted?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawnkit's heart stopped beating. Graystripe peered around the den cautiously, and then continued his conversation with Firestar.

"I don't know what to do about Skykit though; she's blind and the clan can't have blind warriors…"

"Perhaps we could," Firestar murmured. "Jayfeather is a fantastic blind cat and got us out of a bushfire or two, with his amazing sense of smell and hearing."

"But he's a medicine cat!" Graystripe shrieked. "Maybe that's what she should be, a medicine cat."

Dawnkit felt her sister tremble in anger behind her.

"A medicine cat!" Skykit spat in horror. "But I want to be a warrior! I want to patrol ThunderClan borders! I want to fight to defend ThunderClan's rights! I don't want to be stuck in a den that stinks of herbs! And I don't want to be taught by an angry old cat!" "Shh!" Dawnkit hissed as Firestar turned and looked their way. "What on earth is going on?" Firestar demanded and began walking towards their hiding place.

"Get down!" Dawnkit whispered and gently pushed her sister into the shadows.

Skykit yowled in alarm but Dawnkit ignored her. She pressed herself against her sister. "What's going on, Dawnkit?" Skykit whispered in the darkness. "Why did you push me down here?"

"Firestar must have heard you," Dawnkit said urgently, remembering just in time to keep her voice low. "Now stay quiet, unless you want to be spotted." The two kits, warm against each other backs, breathed heavily as they waited for their fate to be sealed. Firestar peered outside his den then shook his head in confusion. He couldn't see Dawnkit and Skykit pressed against the rock in the shadows. "I must be losing my head," he muttered. He trotted back over to Graystripe. "Okay, back to Skykit. She can't be a medicine cat! That would break her heart, Graystripe. Every time you pass the nursery, you see Dawnkit and Skykit playing together. You'd ask them: 'What are you doing?' and Dawnkit would say, 'We're playing Warriors,' and then you would see Dawnkit leading Skykit around, so she doesn't bump into anything. She has her heart set on it. They both do." Firestar hesitated and Graystripe saw his chance. "A blind warrior would be hard to train, Firestar, with hunting and fighting, you know, that sort of thing. No mentor would want a blind apprentice. She's better off being a medicine cat apprentice with Jayfeather who is also blind." "I suppose…" Firestar murmured. He blinked thoughtfully for a few moments, and then finally nodded.

Dawnkit felt a pang of pain and disappointment for her sister as she realized Skykit didn't see Firestar agree to her being a medicine cat apprentice.

"What's happening?" Skykit wailed. "I can't see!"

Firestar and Graystripe wandered further into the den and soon their voices were out of earshot.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the nursery, Duskpelt is probably worried," Dawnkit mewed quickly before Skykit started asking more questions.

They squeezed though the hole, pelted away and tried to make it look like they weren't eavesdropping. Dawnkit looked around worriedly but to her great relief no cat seemed to notice anything unusual.

"What did they say at the end?" Skykit said at the nursery entrance. "I was squished."

Dawnkit gulped. She didn't have the strength to tell Skykit that her dream was crushed.

"Oh, they were saying you _might_ become a warrior, but I didn't hear it all."

Skykit looked happy enough and Dawnkit hadn't lied completely. "Oh, great StarClan! I'm going to be a warrior!" Skykit meowed happily.

"Shh!" Dawnkit hissed.

"Sorry."

"Hello, you two," Duskpelt said as she appeared out of the nursery. "Have fun?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Good," Duskpelt said, her voice barley betraying her satisfaction. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Because tonight Firestar plans to make you two apprentices."  
Duskpelt scented the air, narrowing her eyes. Dawnkit froze. Did her mother suspect they had been eavesdropping on their Clan leader? They entered the nursery and Dawnkit collapsed in exhaustion.

"Dawnkit?" Skykit asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay. Just a sore paw," Dawnkit reassured her.

"Go see Jayfeather," Duskpelt ordered, in a strict tone.

"B-b-but…," Dawnkit objected.

"Go!" Duskpelt growled.

Dawnkit slunk out of the nursery, with her head down in shame. She didn't want to go to the angry blind medicine cat that Skykit had told her about. She stopped at the medicine den entrance, her paws shaking.

"Hello?" Dawnkit called nervously.

"Who's there?" a raspy voice answered.

Dawnkit nearly died of fright.

"Dawnkit," she replied, her voice shaking with terror. "You met my sister Skykit today; she's blind as well. I have a sore paw."

"Come in and I'll see what I can do."

Dawnkit, shaking from head to toe, shuffled into the den. Jayfeather appeared into view and his appearance took Dawnkit by surprise. He was a gray cat with beautiful blue eyes that shone like sapphires. It was hard to believe this cat was blind.

"Sore paw, ehh?" He asked Dawnkit as he felt her wound. She winced in pain. Then the pain slowly began to ebb away, and she sighed in relief as he spat out the herb juice and rubbed it onto her paw. Dawnkit began to walk towards the entrance.

"Wait," said Jayfeather's voice behind her. She stopped abruptly.

"Yes?"

Jayfeather handed her the same unfamiliar herb he had covered her paw in.

"Your sister might need this; she hurt her paw earlier too."

Dawnkit purred her thanks and left. She stepped out of the den and her father, Stonefoot, greeted her with a friendly meow.

"Hello, Dawnkit," Stonefoot said with a purr. "How are you? Good?"

"Hi, Stonefoot," Dawnkit replied, her mew muffled by the herb leaf. "I'm fine; tonight I'm going to be made an apprentice, so is Skykit."

"Good, good… well I have to go now; I'm on border patrol. Keep going strong my little daughter."

Dawnkit watched her father walk off into the distance and shook her head to clear it. _The future won't be good for Skykit, _Dawnkit thought dejectedly. _What about her dream?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Redpaw followed his mentor out into the forest. He lengthened his stride to match Brambleclaw's pace, and thought yet again how lonely it was to be separated from all the other cats. Even his mother and father, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, were apart from him. They would never know about his secret, and Redpaw would never tell them. Cinderheart would be disappointed in him, and Lionblaze would take him for a coward. Redpaw banished all these thoughts from his mind as he veered off to one side as they came to a tree trunk, and Brambleclaw leaped over it. Redpaw skidded to a halt as they approached the training hollow, panting.  
"Leap at me." Brambleclaw ordered once they had both caught their breath. Redpaw obeyed, and launched himself at his mentor. But Brambleclaw stepped easily aside.  
"You were looking where you were going to hit. Try to look at a place, but aim for another." Brambleclaw advised. "Try again." This time Redpaw looked at Brambleclaw's shoulders, but aimed for his paws. He leaped at Brambleclaw, but his mentor stepped back and Redpaw landed in a heap on the ground where his mentor had been only moments before.  
"Come on, my apprentice." Brambleclaw growled. "You're better than this." Redpaw took a deep breath, and flung himself at the side of the clearing. At the last second he changed direction and jumped on top of a surprised Brambleclaw.  
"Well done." Brambleclaw puffed. "That was much better. Now let's try this one." He bounded out of the clearing, and Redpaw heard leaves rustling above him. He looked up and saw his mentor balancing graciously on a branch. Redpaw started after him, when something heavy landed on top of him.  
"Oof!" Redpaw gasped. He scrabbled at his mentor's brown striped fur, and finally the weight retreated.  
"Be ready for anything!" Brambleclaw hissed in his ear.  
"I was thinking!" Redpaw protested.  
"The enemy will rarely give you time to think. Do you think that a ShadowClan warrior is going to say, 'Hey, I'll give you some time to think about what my next move will be, so you can handle it better,' do you?" Redpaw shook his head.  
"Right." Brambleclaw beckoned with his tail. "We have to go back to camp now. Firestar is going to make Dawnkit an apprentice." Redpaw glanced up in surprise.  
"Only Dawnkit?" Brambleclaw nodded, sadness and anger clouding his gaze. Redpaw wondered why he should feel angry that only Dawnkit was becoming an apprentice. After all, Skykit was blind. Surely that meant…? Redpaw quickly banished the thought from his mind as Brambleclaw replied flatly,  
"Only Dawnkit."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" The familiar howl echoed in Skykit's ears. She joined her mother and her sister at the base of the shadowy tumble of rocks. "Today is a good day. We welcome two more warriors to the clan. Inkpaw and Shallowpaw, please step forward." Skykit could feel the excitement coming off them in waves so strong that she nearly fell over. "Sandstorm, Dustpelt, do you feel that Inkpaw and Shallowpaw are ready to become warriors?" They both nodded. " We do." They meowed together.  
"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Shallowpaw, Inkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this clan, even with your lives?"  
"I do." Inkpaw meowed steadily.  
"I do." Shallowpaw echoed.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Inkpaw, from this moment onward you will be known as Inkheart. StarClan honors your skill and your knowledge, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He leapt down and murmured something to Inkheart. Firestar raised his voice again. "Shallowpaw, from this moment onward your name will be Shallowpelt. StarClan honors your leadership and courage." He murmured something else that was only meant for Shallowpelt's ears. "In tradition of our ancestors, Shallowpelt and Inkheart must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."  
"Inkheart! Shallowpelt! Inkheart! Shallowpelt!" They chanted.  
"Well done, Shallowpelt, Inkheart!" Someone else called.

"And," Firestar added. "There will be more apprentices. Dawnkit, come forward." Trembling with excitement, Skykit stepped forward with her sister. Finally, she would get to be a Warrior!  
"Dawnkit, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and defend your clan, even with your life?"

"I do."  
"Then until you receive your Warrior name, you shall be known as Dawnpaw. Owlwhisker, you have shown courage and bravery which you were taught by your mentor, Swiftfire." As Firestar said this, Skykit sensed a pang of sadness pulse from Owlwhisker. Swiftfire had died many moons before Skykit was born. But from all the Nursery Tales she's heard about him, he was a great, loyal, brave Warrior. "I expect you to pass on the skills Swiftfire taught you to this eager young apprentice." Skykit could barely contain her excitement. She was next! Skykit felt her leader's gaze stop at her.  
"That will be all, for now." Skykit felt a pang of disappointment. She turned tail and ran into the nursery, tears streaming out of her sightless eyes. Only one thought echoed in her mind; _what had happened?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dawnpaw nervously followed her new mentor, Owlwhisker, to the apprentice den. Even though she was happy she was an apprentice her heart grieved for Skykit. The look of disappointment on her face at the naming ceremony she would never forget. Dawnpaw couldn't even bear to think about Skykit's expression when she found out her dream was crushed. _Oh Skykit,_ Dawnpaw thought. _How could they do this to you?_ Dawnpaw blinked and she realize she was about to crash into her mentor, who had stopped to greet another she-cat. "Hello, Violetwing," Owlwhisker meowed. "How are you today?" Violetwing dipped her head to her Fellow warrior and then bent down to lick Dawnpaw's ear.  
"You're lucky to have such a great mentor," Violetwing meowed to her. Frostflower, who had come up behind her, murmured her agreement. Then the two she-cats stepped back and allowed Dawnpaw and Owlwhisker to carry on.

"Here we are," Owlwhisker announced, standing in front of the den. "Come on in."

They entered the den with four other cats sharing tongues.

"Hi everyone," Owlwhisker meowed, addressing the group of cats older than her but younger than her mentor. _The apprentices._ She guessed.

They all looked up, their faces bright and interested. "This is Dawnpaw, your newest denmate," Owlwhisker explained. Dawnpaw shuffled her paws nervously. They nodded, looking at Dawnpaw curiously.

"Is she a kittypet?" A black tom with white stripes asked.

"No," Owlwhisker growled sternly. "And it wouldn't matter if she was. Our leader, the great Firestar, was born a kittypet and look at him! One of the greatest warriors ever to live."

"Yeah, Tallpaw," a gray she-cat meowed playfully, shoving her denmate with her shoulder.

"That's enough! Enough about kittypets and Firestar!" Owlwhisker meowed, her voice both loud and strict over the chatter of the apprentices.

Dawnpaw felt a little uneasy. She couldn't believe that just her presence had caused such a ruckus.

"Now," Owlwhisker continued, once it was quiet again. "Is there a spot where Dawnpaw can sleep?"

"There's a spot next to me, Owlwhisker," a reddish brown tom called from the back. Dawnpaw squinted at him. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was.

"Thank you, Redpaw. Go on, Dawnpaw," Owlwhisker meowed to the new apprentice. "I'll see you tomorrow for training."

Owlwhisker left the den and Dawnpaw curled up next to Redpaw.

"Hi," Dawnpaw whispered. "I'm Dawnpaw. Have- Haven't we met before?"

"I'm Redpaw, nice to meet you," Redpaw meowed, licking his paws clean. He paused thoughtfully for a second before answering her question. "We have met, in the clearing, when you were only five and a bit moons old! Hey, we're denmates now. I became an apprentice about two moons ago. I can show you around if you want."

"Thanks," Dawnpaw purred. _But I know my way around already, thanks. _She added silently to herself.

"Get some sleep; you'll need it," Redpaw suggested, rolling over. His back was to Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw suddenly realized how tired she was. Yawning, she settled into a deep sleep.

Dawnpaw dreamed she was standing on a hillside next to a flowing river. The whole place was dark green and covered with prey. A mouse ran past her, every hair on its body shaking with fear. Dawnpaw jumped up, with a sudden urge to chase the mouse. She began to run after it but stopped herself. She didn't know how to hunt yet.

"Welcome, my child," a soft voice whispered. A tortoiseshell she-cat appeared and Dawnpaw backed away in caution. The cat purred with amusement and her eyes twinkled.

"Do not be afraid," the cat reassured her. "I am here to help you. My name is Spottedleaf."  
The name sounded vaguely familiar to Dawnpaw. She was sure she had heard it before in a nursery tale. She gasped as she recalled her mother's words: 'Spottedleaf was a great and loyal cat; she was medicine cat when our great leader Firestar was only merely an apprentice. She was quite fond of him. Too fond, some might say. It was Spottedleaf who first told him the prophecy: 'Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan' and yes indeed did Firestar save our clan. But sadly, Spottedleaf was murdered right before Firestar became a warrior. But some say she appears in the dreams of those who have great destinies.'  
"Do I have a destiny?" Dawnpaw asked.  
Spottedleaf's amber eyes twinkled again.  
"Yes, little one. You and your sister have destinies that will change the clans forever. _When Dawn and Sky meet the stars shall shine bright and all will be right again. But beware of a hard Rock that could shatter the Warrior Code and all who believe in it."_  
"Dawn? Sky? Stars? What do you mean…?" Dawnpaw stammered.  
But the starry cat had already begun to fade in darkness. Slowly the dream withered in darkness and a huge hole opened. Dawnpaw desperately began pawing at the ground to try not to fall in. But she lost her grip and she fell into the forever darkness of the hole.  
"Ahh!" Dawnpaw yowled as the darkness swallowed her and the hole closed.  
"Dawnpaw!"  
A voice called to her from above. "Dawnpaw!"  
Dawnpaw opened her eyes.  
Redpaw was shaking her. His voice sounded urgent.  
"Are you okay? You were meowing in your sleep! Something about Spottedleaf and dawn…"  
"I'm fine, just a dream," Dawnpaw meowed quickly before Redpaw could start asking questions. But the dream still disturbed her.  
'You and your sister have destinies that will change the clans forever,' Spottedleaf had said.  
Redpaw shrugged.  
"Come on, you're going to be late for your first day of training!" Redpaw meowed, giving her a push with his paw.

Dawnpaw yawned and blinked. The sun was barley up.

"You get up this early?" Redpaw nodded.

"I know, it's very different at first. I'll wake you up until you get the hang of it, if you want." Redpaw mewed, sympathy edging his mew.

Dawnpaw purred her thanks.

Redpaw also purred. For a moment they were silent, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I better go now, Brambleclaw's probably wondering where I am. You're alright Dawnpaw. I'd like to spend more time with you. See you later," Redpaw said, breaking the silence. _Did he just say what I think he said? _Dawnpaw thought affectionately. As he left the den Dawnpaw's heart thumped. She couldn't help thinking that a friendship was dawning between her and Redpaw. She left the den and went looking for Owlwhisker. She passed the nursery and saw Skykit following Firestar into his den.

_Oh no…_ Dawnpaw thought her heart beating so hard it almost broke in half. _They re' not going to… are they?_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Skykit walked worriedly around Firestar's den. She wondered why Firestar had called her so suddenly. He stood before her, and she could imagine his flame colored pelt shining in the early morning sun. Skykit rested her sightless blue gaze on him nervously, her paws shaking.

"Skykit," Firestar began. "I'm going to explain this as softly as I can."

Skykit gulped. She sensed Firestar's guilt and grief, but she could only guess why he was feeling this way.

"As you know, with your eyesight, it would be rather difficult to train you as a warrior, so we thought it would be easier to…"

Skykit heard a cat's pawsteps. She scented the air and a pang of pain run through her that felt worse than death. _Jayfeather! Oh no! They can't do this to me!_

"…to train you as a medicine cat apprentice," Firestar finished. "Your name is now Skypaw. We'll have the proper ceremony tonight."

Skypaw's blood turned to ice. Her sightless blue eyes were clouded by anger, disappointment, sadness, betrayal and disbelief.

"No, no you can't do this to me! You can't!" Skypaw growled, her voice shaking with anger and despair.

She turned away and ran away from the den with tears streaming down her face. She ran to the back of the nursery, with her heart in two equal pieces.

"Why!? The pieces of Mousedung! Why?!"

Skypaw never usually swore. She'd heard her mother say mouse-dung but never dared to say it herself. But it didn't matter to her now. All that mattered was she would never become a warrior. She had been betrayed by the Clan leader she had trusted so much to make a fair decision. Her heart was overflowing with sadness, disbelief and betrayal.

"Oh, StarClan," Skypaw whispered gently.

The frosty breeze ripped away her words, carrying them far away into the sky. Skypaw desperately stared up into the sky, begging her warrior ancestors to help her.

_Please, StarClan,_ Skypaw begged silently with her jaws parted in a silent wail. _Help me, please! Tell me what to do._

Nothing happened. Skypaw shook her head as she realized how stupid it was. Tears fell from her eyes into a large puddle on the mud-spattered grass. Then she was struck by a sudden thought. Dawnpaw! She could go and see Dawnpaw! Her sister of all cats could help her make sense of all her mingled, confused feelings. Skypaw was about to scurry off to find her sister when she remembered: Dawnpaw was learning to hunt with her warrior mentor Owlwhisker. _Warrior. Hunt._ These words echoed in her mind and she scraped her claws across the dirt, jaws open again.

"Skypaw?" Someone meowed.

"Go away," Skypaw wailed at the familiar voice. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Redpaw padded gloomily away from Skypaw. He knew that something was troubling her, but yet when he tried to talk she had just sent him away. Redpaw saw Brambleclaw beckoning him over with his tail. Redpaw looked up at his mentor, and saw the same anger and sadness in his eyes as before the apprentice ceremony. Redpaw's fur stood on end. "They've done it, haven't they?" Redpaw meowed shakily, dismay darkening his blue gaze. Brambleclaw nodded, starting to turn away, then he whipped back around and suddenly his eyes were like chips of amber ice. Redpaw had never seen him this angry. He was shaking with rage, his ears were flattened back and he let out a hiss. Then he turned in the other direction and stalked away towards the thorn barrier, his tail lashing furiously from side to side. Redpaw looked over his shoulder to see what had got such a reaction from his usually calm mentor. _Squirrelflight! _She was standing there, a couple of tail lengths away. She bowed her head, but not before Redpaw saw the distress and sadness in her pretty green gaze, and the tears welling in her eyes. She was going back to the warriors den. Redpaw trotted over to her.  
"Hi." He meowed, struggling to sound cheerful.  
"Hi," She said gloomily, without looking back.  
"W-wait." Redpaw meowed nervously. What sort of reaction would he get? "W-would you like to come, um, out into the f-forest with me." Lowering his voice, he added, "We need to talk." For the first time Squirrelflight looked at him, the surprise in her eyes quickly turning to suspicion.  
"Okay, I'll come." She meowed gravely. Redpaw lead her out into the forest.  
"I-I need to ask you something. Your mate-"  
"My former mate." Squirrelflight corrected. "Don't forget that he hates me now. But things weren't always that way." Her eyes took on a distant look. "He started liking me again, but then after just recently, well, he blames it all on me." "Blames what on you?" Redpaw asked gently. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "She thinks it is my fault, my fault that one of our daughters ran away. And now he swears by StarClan that he will never, _ever _speak to me again."  
"Oh? You had another daughter, other than Duskpelt?"  
"Yes." Squirrelflight said bitterly. "But I take it you didn't bring me out her to discuss something you didn't know about, did you?" Redpaw studied his paws.  
"Well, I, um…"  
"Yes, go on, I'm listening."  
"You have to make up with Brambleclaw!" Redpaw blurted out without thinking. Anger flared in Squirrelflight's eyes for a heartbeat, and then it was gone, so Redpaw thought he might have imagined it.  
"Why?" Squirrelflight meowed. "Don't get me wrong, I want to make up with him." She added hastily. "But whenever we do seem to make up, he snaps at me again the next day. I don't know what to do!" She wailed, seeming to forget she was confessing all this to an apprentice.  
"I do not know what to do either." Redpaw murmured. "I'm sorry, but I tried."  
"And you failed." Said an angry voice behind them.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dawnpaw, feeling panicky and excited at the same time, sniffed the air. Many unknown scents came mingling together but Dawnpaw found the one she was looking for and recognized it straight away.

Owlwhisker nodded encouragingly.

"Well done," she mewed quietly. "You have just scented your first mouse. Now crouch down, creep up on your prey and pounce."

Dawnpaw did so. The mouse was inches away from her claws, so she pounced. There was a squeak and Dawnpaw gave the mouse a blow to the neck, killing it instantly. Her claws were stained with the mouse's blood but she didn't care. Dawnpaw had just caught her first prey.

"Great job, Dawnpaw!" Owlwhisker purred. "A wonderful first kill, well done!"

Dawnpaw glowed with praise. But inside she felt hollow and empty. And she knew why: Skykit.

"What's wrong?" Owlwhisker's voice cut into her thoughts. "You look like you've just seen a cat from StarClan!" Her face grew more serious. "You haven't, have you?"  
"No," Dawnpaw purred. "I was just thinking about my sister. The look on her face when she was being led into Firestar's den… All of the whirling emotions she was feeling…" She broke off, feeling confused. It seemed like she _did _have the power to know what her sister was feeling, but at the same time she couldn't understand any one of the emotions her sister was tangled up in.

"Dawnpaw?" Owlwhisker sounded worried and as Dawnpaw looked up at her mentor, she thought she saw a flash of uneasiness in her mentor's eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure. "Dawnpaw? Try… Try to forget about Skykit. We must go back to camp now." For a moment Owlwhisker's eyes seemed to glow with pride. "We must go back, because you and I have been chosen to go to the gathering!"

Redpaw spun around, expecting to see Firestar, or even Graystripe. But it was Brambleclaw. Redpaw flattened his ears and pressed himself against the ground, edging backwards slowly.  
"I-I'm sorry." He mewed, defensives and fear edging his meow. But Brambleclaw wasn't listening.  
"Don't you have anything better to do than talk to a faithless she-cat?" He demanded. "Actually, yes you do. Go and clean out the elders den, _right now._" He rounded on Squirrelflight. "And surely you must have something better to do than gossip to nosy apprentices." He glared at her, his neck fur fluffing up.  
"Wait a minute, I asked her to come-"Redpaw started to protest, well aware that he was responsible for this fight.  
"The elders den, _now._" Brambleclaw growled. Redpaw's head drooped and he let his tail drag on the ground. His mentor didn't understand. He must get Squirrelflight by herself one day, and ask her then. He must find out the truth about her missing daughter. And he must do it soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Get some sleep." Duskpelt suggested gently. "It is the last time you shall sleep with me in the nursery, little one." Skypaw pressed against her mother, grateful for her warmth. She drifted into an uneasy sleep and when she opened her eyes what seemed like only a heartbeat later she saw the lake glistening in the moonlight. _Saw? _She thought, steadying her shaking paws. _But your blind, mouse-brain! _She scolded herself. Skypaw closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, excepting to come back to darkness. _I'm dreaming, _She thought in dismay. She had hoped that her sleep wouldn't be interrupted for once. Scents filled the air, but one scent in particular sent shock cursing through her. The salty scent of blood.  
"Who's hurt?" She demanded. "Come out!" Skypaw realized that her own paws were stinging, and she felt confused. She hadn't walked anywhere far. She bent down to lick her sore pads and then the acrid tang of blood entered her mouth. _She _was bleeding! Skypaw licked her lips a few times to get rid of the taste. Skypaw started as a gray, mangled she-cat emerged from the undergrowth. She relaxed a little as she noticed the old cat had ThunderClan scent.  
"I am Yellowfang." The cat said with a rusty purr. Skypaw was still in shock, but managed to choke out,  
"W-what are you?"  
"Is that any way to speak to your warrior ancestors?" Yellowfang growled, a glimmer of amusement in her voice.  
"Is _that _why you have stars around you?" Skypaw asked, regaining her confidence.  
"That's all you young cats ever care about," Yellowfang meowed grumpily. "Questions, questions, questions. But no," She added sourly, a spark of defiance entering her yellow eyes. "Unfortunately that is not why I have come. I have not come to answer questions. I have come for a reason that will change your life forever, a prophecy, to be precise." Skypaw's eyes widened. "A prophecy! About me? Wow! What is it?"

"About you _and _your sister." Yellowfang corrected her. "_When Dawn and Sky meet the stars shall shine bright and all will be right again. But beware of a hard Rock that could shatter the Warrior Code and all who believe in it." _The starry warrior began to fade away.

"No, wait, don't leave me!" She whispered. But it was too late. She was already being dragged into a current of blackness, washing her away. _StarClan help me! _She thought as she flailed with her paws to grip something solid. Her eyes tore open and she blinked rapidly a few times, only to realize a few heartbeats later that she was curled up next to her mother in the nursery. She lay there for a few moments, waiting for her thumping heart to slow and the vision to ebb away. Skypaw started to go to sleep again when Duskpelt lifted her head. Skypaw was jerked back to the waking world to hear her mother say,  
"Firestar's called a meeting!"  
"Is it Sunset?" Skypaw wondered aloud.  
"Yes," Duskpelt said uncertainly. "Why?" Skypaw's tail drooped and she bowed her head. Now the whole clan would know the humiliating news that she was the medicine cat apprentice. _Mouse-dung._ She thought angrily. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. _Maybe I _am _destined to be a medicine cat. _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Skypaw trailed miserably behind Jayfeather towards the medicine den. The ceremony had just taken place and the sound of everyone's cheering still rang in her ears. "Alright, Skypaw," Jayfeather meowed as they approached the den. "As the new medicine cat apprentice, you are not allowed to go to a gathering until the half moon when you can be accepted by StarClan as medicine cat apprentice. But at least one medicine cat must go." Skypaw's tail drooped. But, as they entered the den, a lot of new scents sprang toward her, and she leaped back. She recognized a few, like Tansy, Water Mint, Borage, Catmint and Poppy seeds.

"You sleep here." Jayfeather nosed her towards a soft nest of bracken, moss and feathers. She curled up with her tail over her nose, and was drifting into unconsciousness when a cat barged through the lichen that separated the medicine den from the clearing. _A tom, by the sound of it._ Skypaw guessed. He was whining and hissing and acting like his tail had been sliced in two. But it probably hadn't.  
"Ooh, my paw, my paw, it hurts, please help me!" He wailed.  
"What is it, Cloudtail?" Jayfeather asked impatiently. "What's wrong with your paw?"  
"I've got a thorn in my pad!" Cloudtail whimpered. Skypaw sighed with relief. A sore pad could be cured.  
"_Just _a thorn?" Jayfeather checked.  
"Yes." Cloudtail replied miserably. "But it really hurts."

"Great StarClan, by the racket he was making, I thought he'd sliced his tail off!" She mewed to Jayfeather. Cloudtail growled deep in his throat. Jayfeather flicked his tail over her mouth to silence her.

"Quiet, Skypaw. Cloudtail is a senior Warrior, and has no time or patience for jokes." He warned. To Cloudtail he added, "What my apprentice says is true, though. You probably woke every cat from here to the Sun-Drown-Place!" Jayfeather stalked into a little hole and came out carrying something that smelt tangy and yuck.

"What is that?" Skypaw asked, wrinkly her nose against its harsh smell.  
"Nettle stems, good for infections and sore pads. Now, listen to where my pads are and what I'm doing." Skypaw pricked her ears.  
"You're chewing up the ointment," She meowed. "Why have you stopped?" "Could you pull the thorn out, please?" Her mentor mumbled around a mouthful of herb pulp. She felt Cloudtail's pad; it was hot and swollen. S  
he nosed her way to the thorn and plucked it out. Skypaw heard Jayfeather applying the ointment. "Are you licking it on?" She asked. "Yes," Jayfeather said to her. "All done. Now maybe we can get some peace and quiet. All right, Cloudtail, if your pad hurts in the morning come and see me again. But next time don't wake up the whole camp." "Okay, okay. It hurt a lot, that's all."  
"Yeah, you were going to die because of the pain." Jayfeather meowed sarcastically.  
"You're not very sympathetic for medicine cats!" Cloudtail grumbled.  
"If you want sympathy, go to the nursery!" Jayfeather retorted before she could make her sharp reply. Cloudtail turned and bundled out of the den. Skypaw sighed at the quietness. "Is it always like that in the medicine den?" She meowed irritably. Despite her angry tone, Skypaw realized that she was starting to enjoy Jayfeather's company and maybe being a medicine cat a little. _I must have bees in my brain! _ "Yes, unfortunately. Unless you get a patient like Firestar. Now _there _is a Warrior!" Jayfeather meowed. Skypaw purred in amusement.  
"What's that?" She asked suddenly, angling her ears towards the noise. _Sounds a bit like coughing. _She thought absently. "It seems to be coming from-"  
"Firestar's ill!" Sandstorm burst into the den before Skypaw could finish her sentence.  
"Do you know what Catmint is?" Jayfeather asked her quickly.  
"Yes! Good for coughs, especially Greencough." Skypaw recited, pleased she had remembered from the time Dawnpaw had got Whitecough.  
"Grab some, and then go to Firestar's den. Hurry!" Skypaw heard Sandstorm retreat and Jayfeather followed her. She padded slowly forward, unaware of the landscape ahead of her. Finally she reached the rock cleft, and used her whiskers to guide her through the narrow hole. Finally she came to a small opening that she, once inside, could turn around in. She sniffed all the piles of herbs lined up, and finally scented Catmint. She grabbed a pawful of it and raced out into the clearing, scenting the air to determine which way Firestar's den was. A bout of coughing came from a high place and she remembered spying on Firestar and his deputy Graystripe there with her sister only a few sunrises ago. Skypaw trotted into the den and dropped the herbs at her mentor's paws. Skypaw shivered, feeling as if she was being watched. Skypaw sniffed the air and found a scent but couldn't recognize it. She spun around as more bouts of coughing came from the entrance. "Thornclaw, Brightheart, Brambleclaw?" Jayfeather called out. "Is that you?" Three cats padded through the entrance, but the only one she recognized was Brambleclaw. "Skypaw, fetch me more Catmint." Jayfeather ordered. Her paws pummeled the ground as she pelted across the clearing again. She pushed through the lichen and grabbed some more Catmint. Even though she trusted that Jayfeather would make them all better, as she ran back across the clearing to the Highledge she couldn't help wondering, _how many more cats get sick before the end of Leaf-bare?_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dawnpaw nervously trotted up to Redpaw who was eating a plump vole and purring with pleasure. She took a deep breath and pushed down the light and happy feelings inside her filled with love. _But that's silly,_ she told herself sternly. _You hardly know him. _But yet her heart thumped when she thought of him. Dawnpaw pushed aside all this, and approached him with her eyes clear and bright, not giving away any of her feelings for him.

"Hi, Redpaw," Dawnpaw meowed, with her heart feeling so light she thought it would grow wings and take flight.

Redpaw looked up saw Dawnpaw and purred with absolute delight.

"Hello, Dawnpaw," Redpaw greeted her. "Are you hungry? I saved you a mouse."

He pushed a mouse towards her with his forepaw and gestured her to sit with his tail.

Dawnpaw looked down at the mouse, her eyes shining and purred,

"You saved me some food?! That was really nice of you Redpaw, thank you."

Redpaw looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I um… I …"

He shuffled his paws nervously.

"Well there wasn't much on the fresh kill pile you know because everyone's hungry and stuff so…"

Dawnpaw curled down next to him and purred, "You knew I would be hungry so you kept a mouse for me. Are you going to the gathering tonight? I am!"

Redpaw thought for a bit and then shook his head.

"No," He said, sounding disgusted. "Brambleclaw wanted me to do something for him; cleaning out the elders' bedding, I should think."

Dawnpaw blinked at him sympathetically as she bit into the mouse. It was thin but it fed her growling belly.

"You know, I heard coughing last night. It didn't wake anyone up except me, so I got up to find out where it was coming from. Guess what? It was Greencough and it was coming from Firestar's den!" Redpaw meowed through a mouthful of vole.

Dawnpaw choked on her mouse. Firestar had _Greencough_? That would mean he would be on the brink of death. He wouldn't be able to lead them to the gathering! But that wasn't what worried her; Firestar, the great leader of ThunderClan, her role model, the best warrior in the clan, _die_? Never!

"Well, I'm sure he'll get better soon," she mewed, trying to convince herself as much as Redpaw. "With Skykit- I mean Sky_paw_ to take care of him."

Redpaw paused for a moment to think.

"Oh yeah, your sister became the medicine cat apprentice, didn't she?"

Dawnpaw nodded then busied herself with her mouse as a pang of guilt ran through her and made her shiver.

"She didn't look happy," Redpaw remarked, looking thoughtful. "Like she didn't want to be Jayfeather's apprentice."

He stopped and looked at Dawnpaw with an understanding twinkle in his eyes.

"She didn't want to be a medicine cat, did she?" Redpaw asked, noticing how close Dawnpaw was to bursting into tears.

Dawnpaw looked down at her almost eaten mouse and swallowed her last bite.

"No," she whispered, her voice unsteady. She glanced at Redpaw with misery in her eyes. He looked concerned and Dawnpaw was sure he felt sympathy for her. Redpaw finished his vole, licked his jaws in satisfaction, and then pushed its body aside.

"My sister was born blind. She wanted to be a warrior ever since she was old enough to pounce on a wad of moss. That was her dream. She wanted to be the best warrior in the clan. But there's only one option for blind cats in this clan…"

Dawnpaw drew in a shaky breath and blinked back the tears that were clouding her eyes, making it hard to see anything.

"They have to be a medicine cat, that's the only thing they are good for, the only way to serve their clan. It happened to Jayfeather and Skypaw. Firestar broke her heart and he broke mine." Now that Dawnpaw had started, she couldn't stop. It felt good to explain everything to someone who understood.

Before Dawnpaw could say another word, she opened her jaws and wailed,

"Oh, what a mouse brain I am, voicing my doubts like this! What kind of a warrior does that?" Redpaw put his tail on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't think you're a mouse brain at all. If you didn't get upset sometimes when you talked about your sister, you wouldn't be normal! But you shouldn't feel guilty about her. It isn't your fault; it couldn't be helped. At least she serves her clan in some way. And I'm sure she'll become a warrior one day, you'll see."

Redpaw's words surged through her like the sun through the trees, blinding whoever walks underneath. Dawnpaw stopped Cmid wail and looked at Redpaw, hope clearly showing in her face.

"You really think so?"

Redpaw nodded firmly.

"I know so."

"Thanks," Dawnpaw purred.

Once again they gazed at each other in complete silence. Dawnpaw saw sympathy in his eyes but there was something else too. _Is it love?_ She wondered.

"Redpaw!"

Brambleclaw's normally clear meow rang out across the clearing, sounding croaky and ruining the moment of friendship.

"Oh no," Redpaw whispered, starting to look unhappy. "He'll want me to clean the elders bedding."  
He called out to Brambleclaw, "Yeah?"

"I need you to clean the elder's bedding and check them for ticks," Brambleclaw called back. "Come on, I'm not feeling my best today."

Redpaw groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to do it too soon," he mumbled to Dawnpaw, rolling his eyes. Dawnpaw purred with amusement, and Redpaw leaped on her, claws sheathed, in a mock fight.

"Now!" Brambleclaw growled. "Or I'll make you do it tomorrow as well!"

Redpaw gave a sigh of annoyance. They fell apart, panting. Redpaw got up, muttered a goodbye to Dawnpaw, and pelted to the elder's den.

"Okay, the cats coming to the gathering are Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Shallowpelt, Inkheart, Frostflower, Owlwhisker, Duskpelt, Cloudtail, Stonefoot, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Moontail, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Dawnpaw, Reedpaw and Tallpaw. Now come on; we're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" Graystripe called from the fern tunnel. It was Sunset, and Redpaw was waving his tail at her in farewell.  
"Make sure you tell me all about it when you come back!" He called. Bedside her, Duskpelt purred with amusement.

"What?" Dawnpaw fluffed up her pelt indignantly; although she was pleased that now she was apprenticed her mother and her were getting on nicely, not having petty little arguments anymore, but understanding each other's feelings.

"Your little friend there is quite a character; a very good, gentle, handsome cat." Dawnpaw felt her ears go hot with embarrassment. She was about to point out that cats couldn't take a mate without being a warrior, but then there was no time to say more, because Graystripe was already bounding out of the fern tunnel and up the ravine. Dawnpaw dropped back until she was beside Reedpaw; who was becoming her best friend.

"How many gatherings have you been to?" Dawnpaw asked, her voice vibrating with barley suppressed excitement.

"Oh, one or two. Thornclaw said that this will be an important gathering for Shallowpelt and Inkheart, and that this might be my last gathering as an apprentice! Ooh… I wonder what it feels like!" When Dawnpaw tipped her head to one side, Reedpaw veered towards her and butted her with her head. "To be a warrior at a gathering, you mousebrain!" She purred. Dawnpaw said nothing but bounced over a log while Reedpaw went around it.

"I wonder if every clan will turn up this time; WindClan weren't there last time because the whole camp except the medicine cat had Greencough. Do you think they will?" Dawnpaw drew in her breath sharply at the mention of the fatal illness, but did not voice her doubts. Instead she just listened to her friend's endless chatter.

"I think they'll be there." Reedpaw continued when Dawnpaw kept silent. "Look- you can see the island from here!" Dawnpaw slowed down as Graystripe drew the cats to a halt. Dawnpaw swayed on her paws. There were so many scents here!  
"Steady," Reedpaw murmured, pressing herself against Dawnpaw for support.  
"Okay, Cloudtail, you first."Graystripe nudged the senior warrior onto the tree-bridge.

"I can cross by myself; I'm not some helpless blind apprentice!" Cloudtail snapped. Dawnpaw flinched; silently Cloudtail was referring to Skypaw, but Graystripe steadily held Cloudtail's angry glare; his eyes were chips of amber ice. When at last it came to Dawnpaw's turn to cross, she murmured in Reedpaw's ear, "You can go first if you like." Reedpaw shot her an understanding glance and jumped up onto the tree and edged her way across.

"You go next." Graystripe meowed softly. Dawnpaw shot him a terrified glance; ever since she was a tiny kit she had been afraid of water. She backed away, but Graystripe bounded forward and mewed into her ear, "It's alright; I'll be right behind you to catch you if you slip." Dawnpaw blinked at him gratefully. Graystripe would make a great leader someday. "Okay," Dawnpaw mewed, her voice a tiny trembling sound that could hardly be heard. Dawnpaw nervously trotted forward and leaped up onto the bridge. Almost at once her paws slid from beneath her and she fought to steady herself. Once she was upright again she dug her claws into the rotting, damp wood. Very carefully she put one paw slowly in front of the other. All of a sudden the tree swayed slightly as Graystripe launched herself on after her. Dawnpaw's paws shot out from beneath her and she struggled to regain her balance.

"StarClan save me!" She howled as her head went under and she swallowed a mouthful of water. Blood roared in her ears, and she closed her eyes as blackness engulfed her.

She blinked open her eyes again and saw a starry figure sitting beside her. _Oh, no! _She thought, pressing her eyes closed.

"You're not dead." The cat meowed, as if she could read her mind.

"Why did you come to do to me? Am I drowning? Will I live?"

"You will live." The blue-gray she-cat's gaze was warm, but grew more serious as she went on; "I just came to warn you of a warning."

"Warn me of a warning? What do you mean?" But the she-cat just shook her head.

"I can tell you no more, only that the Wind carries the scent of danger. Beware. Beware, Dawnpaw. Be warned of the warning." The glimmering cat began to disappear. "No, wait, don't leave me!" She wailed. The vision began to dissolve as teeth met her scruff.

She broke the surface, gasping for air as Graystripe pulled her across the log the rest of the way. She looked around, water blurring her gaze. But she could see well enough to determine that her vision only took a few heartbeats. As she scrambled down, with Graystripe's help, Duskpelt and Stonepelt raced up to her, pressing their muzzles against her flank.

"Oh, Dawnpaw…" Duskpelt meowed softly, relief and something else clouding her pretty green gaze. "We thought we'd lost you." Her father said, his voice drenched with relief too. She coughed up several mouthfuls of water before she could stand up again and take a few shallow breaths.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the gathering tonight; you're pretty shaken up." Graystripe's voice said softly in her ear.

"But I-" Dawnpaw protested hoarsely, breaking off when she realised he was probably right. "How humiliating!" She spat at herself, more disappointed than angry. "Now every cat will think that I'm the mouse-brained apprentice who can't cross to the gathering!"

"Hmmm…" Graystripe murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right..."

"Please?" She begged. "It's my first-ever gathering. I don't want to miss it!"

"Well… Alright… As long as you stay close to your parents." Dawnpaw's heart skipped a beat. She was still going to the gathering!

Graystripe's amber gaze traveled over his warriors before he gave the signal and raced through the bushes. As Dawnpaw caught up with Reedpaw, the pretty pale tabby apprentice slowed her pace a bit.

"You don't have to slow down for me!" She protested. Every cat was acting like she was different from them. _Poor Skypaw, _Dawnpaw thought._ Every time, every day, every_one_ treats her like this!_ _No wonder she gets so mad sometimes… this must be what it feels like when every cat treats you like a two-day-old kit!_

"You took a pretty bad soaking back there." Her friend murmured sympathetically.

"Well, I-" Dawnpaw broke off as they entered the hollow. She stared around in amazement. Dawnpaw had heard tales of gatherings when she was a kit, but she had never expected to see so many cats together! It was hard to believe that these cats were from different Clans. She had believed that RiverClan would have webbed feet, and ShadowClan would look evil with red eyes. But apart from there different scents, they were just like normal ThunderClan cats. Dawnpaw did as Graystripe told her, and veered over to Stonefoot.

"Father?" She murmured uneasily. She looked up at him, fear glittering in her eyes.

"It's okay," Stonefoot bent down to give her a comforting lick. "They won't hurt you. There's a truce, remember?" Suddenly he jerked up his head and looked at a huge tree. "Shh." He hissed. "The meeting's about to start." A black-spotted golden she-cat took a step forward, balancing ungraciously on the branch. _Leopardstar. _She thought, gazing at the huge cat with round, admiring eyes.

"This Leaf-bare has been hard," She began. "But RiverClan has survived. We are as strong as ever." Yowls erupted from beneath the tree, mostly from the RiverClan cats. Leopardstar made no attempt to silence them. At last the noise died down, and the RiverClan leader continued, "We have some grave news; Heavystep, one of our elders, died of Greencough three nights ago." Yowls of agony erupted in the clearing, not just of RiverClan, but of all the clans, much to Dawnpaw's surprise.

"Everyone will mourn Heavystep's death," Stonefoot explained gravely, grief making his eyes dull. "He was a popular cat." When the clearing was silent again, Leopardstar continued, "We have some good news as well; Grasspaw, one of our apprentices, has received his warrior name, Grasstail."

"Grasstail, Grasstail!" The clans cheered. Dawnpaw looked around to see a small tabby bowing his head in embarrassment. _Grasstail. _Dawnpaw guessed. Leopardstar dipped her head and stepped back. A large white tom with jet-black paws took her place.

"ShadowClan has thrived this Leaf-bare." He growled. "We have two new litters of kits; Tawnypelt's and Whitefur's." Another bout of cheering broke out, but as Dawnpaw joined in, she couldn't help wondering why any cat would be crazy enough to have kits in Leaf-bare. "But sadly, one of our queens and two of our apprentices went to StarClan; Greenflower, Pinepaw and Smallpaw." A murmur of sadness passed through the clearing. Blackstar dipped his head and Onestar, a small brown tabby, took his place.

"We have little prey in our territory. And little herbs or water to drink. We must ask you for help. Could ThunderClan share some herbs with us? Or RiverClan share some water? Or ShadowClan prey? Our kits and elders are suffering. We have already lost five cats to Greencough and there are more who will be more lost too if you do not help us!" Yowls of protest came from the cats below, but the WindClan cats raised their voices to support their leader.

"What? This is outrageous, Graystripe! You're not going to agree to this, are you?" Tallpaw spat behind her. Graystripe narrowed his eyes and Dawnpaw thought she saw the tip of his tail twitching.

"Well," The ThunderClan deputy murmured uncomfortably. "It is not really my place to decide. But I think that if Firestar gets well by the next gathering, he will not want to share when we have so little ourselves." Onestar narrowed his eyes.

"What about you go home and actually ask your leader?" He suggested coldly, with a hard edge to his tone. "Then you can bring two warriors and an apprentice to the border between ThunderClan and WindClan to give us his decision." When Graystripe firmly shook his head, Onestar growled, "Fine. But tell him this. If you do not change your mind and share, you will pay a hard price." Onestar stepped back at his warning, and Graystripe shifted forward, looking like a badger had got his tail. _Be warned of a warning. Could the Wind that carries the scent of danger be Wind_Clan? _Could the warning be from Onestar? _Graystripe's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"This Leaf-bare has been harder than most. But ThunderClan have been lucky not to lose a single cat to the freezing cold. But we do welcome two new warriors to the Clan; Shallowpelt and Inkheart." He paused.

"Shallowpelt, Inkheart! Shallowpelt, Inkheart!" The RiverClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats greeted them, but Dawnpaw noticed that WindClan did not join in. Graystripe did not quiet them immediately, but when the cheering lasted for more than several heartbeats, he raised his tail for silence.

"We also have two new apprentices; Dawnpaw and Skypaw. Skypaw is the medicine cat apprentice." As the cheering broke out for Dawnpaw and her sister, she couldn't help adding silently, _much against her own will._ "Other than that, there is little else to report. Oh, and watch out for the fox we drove out a couple of days ago."

With that, Graystripe leapt down a swept his cats together with a flick of his tail; the gathering was over. Dawnpaw couldn't suppress a pang of disappointment. She had hoped that they would stay a while longer. But she had no choice but to follow as the ThunderClan cats raced through the bushes to the tree-bridge. But this time she didn't hesitate.

"Could I go first?" She murmured into Graystripe's ear. Graystripe purred, his tail curled up with amusement, and then nodded. She leaped onto the log without waiting for the others, ignoring a couple of meows of "Watch it!" and "Hey!" She didn't dig her claws in, but bounded across without a moment's hesitation. She was determined not to get her paws wet this time. Finally, after what seemed like moons, she reached the other side with Reedpaw right behind her.

"That was very brave!" Her friend murmured in her ear, flicking her affectionately with her tail. Embarrassed, Dawnpaw pulled away.

"It was nothing." She meowed, circling the mushy, bare ground impatiently while she waited for the others to cross.

As she raced through the undergrowth, with her clanmates by her side, she couldn't help glancing around nervously; it was clear enough to her that WindClan _would_ fight to get prey, water and herbs from their rivals.

As they walked through the fern tunnel, Dawnpaw headed for her nest, exhausted. As she lay down, curling her tail over her nose, she heard Redpaw murmur into her ear,

"What happened?" Dawnpaw flicked one tired ear towards him and muttered sleepily,

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow; I'm so tired I could sleep for a moon!"

"There you are! Still snoozing! Come on, up you get!"

Dawnpaw arched her back and hissed in surprise at the sound of the voice, but then relaxed when she saw Owlwhisker entering the den. The whole clan had been jumpy since the gathering three nights ago, when WindClan had threatened to attack them. Her mentor's pale orange pelt glistened with frost from walking around in the freezing cold.

"I'm going on a hunting patrol with Leafpool and Stonefoot. Your father's interested to see your hunting skills," Owlwhisker explained.

Dawnpaw gave a small purr. A perfect opportunity to show how good at hunting she was!

"Okay," Dawnpaw agreed. She thought for a heartbeat and then added, "But can I take some fresh-kill to Skypaw and Jayfeather first? They've been busy lately so they're really ."

Owlwhisker's expression was unreadable. Her eyes searched Dawnpaw up and down with a glint of uncertainty.

"Please? I won't be long."

Owlwhisker sighed.

"I suppose, if you don't take a moon to do it," She meowed gently.

Dawnpaw jumped up and took off to the fresh-kill pile calling to Owlwhisker, "Tell the patrol to wait for me!"

"Apprentices," Dawnpaw heard her mentor mutter a little darkly.

Dawnpaw pawed through the fresh-kill pile hoping to find something plump enough to feed both Skypaw and Jayfeather at the same time. But leaf-bare had been especially hard and all the prey Dawnpaw went through was thin and scrawny. Dawnpaw _hated_ leaf-bare. It was a time of rumbling bellies and sickness. The herbs the medicine cats used to heal the sick cats froze so they got even sicker with Greencough, fever and plenty of other illnesses well. Food was scarce and the prey they could find was hardly a mouthful so often many cats went to sleep hungry. Dawnpaw would never forget when she was a tiny kit; there was a leaf-bare so hard her belly was barley ever full. She decided to take two pieces of prey to the medicine den. The cats that healed them from deadly illnesses of leaf-bare needed their energy. Dawnpaw trotted to the medicine den only to be stopped by Cloudtail, a senior warrior.

"Hello, Dawnpaw," Cloudtail said.

He saw the mice dangling from Dawnpaw's jaws and his face grew stern and serious.

"Now Dawnpaw, leaf-bare is hard, I know, but you shouldn't take so much prey. You're lucky to eat at all. Some cats go to sleep hungry."

Dawnpaw gasped as she realized that Cloudtail thought she was going to eat the mice herself.

"I'm not eating them, Cloudtail. I was taking them to the medicine den. They haven't eaten all day."

Cloudtail looked lost for words. Dawnpaw knew that Cloudtail had an answer for everything, or at least he thought he did.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Dawnpaw. Carry on," Cloudtail meowed, with a slightly shocked tone.

Dawnpaw dipped her head to him respectfully and he walked away. She stopped at the medicine den entrance. She felt reluctance to go in, because she felt a little afraid of Jayfeather because of his bad temper and she was an apprentice now, and she couldn't have the fears she had when she was a kit. As an apprentice she should fear a fellow Clan that had crossed the border or a dog pack. Not her own clan's medicine cat! Dawnpaw found her fears and crushed them until they were tiny pieces at the bottom of her heart.

Dawnpaw peered into the den and saw Jayfeather and Skypaw. Jayfeather pulled a herb out of the medicine store and Dawnpaw wrinkled her nose. She _hated _the smell of herbs. They either smelt tangy or terrible.

"Herbs are an insult to the nose," Dawnpaw muttered under her breath.

"…and this one?" Jayfeather was asking Skypaw as he held up the herb for her to sniff.

Skypaw sniffed the herb took a few thoughtful blinks and then answered, "Water mint, right?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"That's correct," he meowed with a proud tone that Dawnpaw could hear even if she was half deaf. "And it's good for?"

"Belly ache," Skypaw meowed without hesitation.

"That's right," Jayfeather said. "Well done, Skypaw!"

Skypaw glowed with happiness and relief. Dawnpaw was proud of her sister, but remembered she needed to go on hunting patrol so she called into the medicine den, "Hello?"

Skypaw's ears pricked up as she heard Dawnpaw's voice. "Dawnpaw, is that you?"

Skypaw trotted over to Dawnpaw and Dawnpaw gently touched her muzzle to her sister's, feeling warm and happy inside.

They broke away and Dawnpaw wrinkled her nose.

"It smells like crowfood in here."

Skypaw gave a sigh of amusement.

"It isn't so bad once you get use to it. How are you?" Skypaw meowed cheerfully.

"I'm fine thanks, I've brought you something to eat," Dawnpaw meowed, dropping the mice at her paws.

Skypaw sniffed and purred, "Mice! Thanks Dawnpaw, we're starving!"  
"That's alright," Dawnpaw meowed. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You seem rather cheerful. _Too_ cheerful, actually."

Skypaw's happy expression disappeared and was replaced by a dark look.

"Ah, well…" she stammered.

Skypaw crept closer to Dawnpaw and hissed into her ear so quietly that Dawnpaw could hardly hear what her sister was saying. "I think I'm seeing the soft side of Jayfeather!"

Dawnpaw snorted and purred with amusement.

"A soft side of Jayfeather? But that's unheard of!"

Skypaw nodded, her eyes flashing with amusement and her whiskers twitching.

"I have to go, Skypaw," Dawnpaw meowed hurriedly. "I'm on a hunting patrol."

Skypaw's face fell. Dawnpaw knew she would desperately want to come with her hunting. But she couldn't. A medicine cat's duty lies with the sick and weak.

"Okay, then," Skypaw said, her voice dropping with disappointment. "Good luck."

She walked back to Jayfeather, great sorrow clearly seen in every step. Dawnpaw felt her sister's misery stabbing her like thorns in her heart. How did she know how Skypaw was feeling? Did they share a special bond like Squirrelflight and Leafpool, who always seemed to know what the other was feeling? Suddenly Dawnpaw was struck by a sudden idea.

"Wait, Skypaw!"

Skypaw looked back, staring blankly at the place where Dawnpaw was standing, sadness clouding her sightless eyes.

"What?"

Dawnpaw jumped back in surprise. There was so much poison in her voice as well as sadness that it didn't sound much like Skypaw at all.

"You can come with the patrol! You can look for herbs while we're hunting! It's almost the middle of leaf-bare so it's easy for cats to get sick. And it's also a good time to gather herbs before the frost kills them all."

Skypaw's face lit up.

"What a great idea! I'll ask Jayfeather!"

Skypaw bounded excitedly back into the medicine den. Dawnpaw purred. Her sister's emotions could change pretty quickly. But the anger in Skypaw's voice had hurt her badly. _No, anger isn't the right word. It was something bigger than that, something deeper… it was… Fury!_ Skypaw had felt furious with her because Dawnpaw got to hunt and have battle training while she had to sit there and heal wounds and illnesses. Skypaw had no right to feel furious with her! _She was, _Dawnpaw reminded herself. _ She isn't now_. A heartbeat later Skypaw emerged from the den, looking like a cat that had become leader of all four clans overnight.

"He said yes!" She cried. "I can come with you!"

Dawnpaw purred. It felt good to be at Skypaw's side again, guiding her gently with her tail. Dawnpaw led Skypaw through the camp entrance where Owlwhisker was waiting with Leafpool, Stonefoot and his apprentice Velvetpaw.

"About time!" Velvetpaw meowed impatiently when Dawnpaw came out of the camp entrance. "We've been waiting for ages!"

"Hello, Dawnpaw," her father greeted her with a formal tone. Leafpool dipped her head in greeting. Stonefoot peered behind her.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Stonefoot," Skypaw mewed. "Skypaw."

Stonefoot gazed at her with worried eyes. "What are you doing here, Skypaw? Shouldn't you be with Jayfeather?"

"Jayfeather wants her to collect herbs for the medicine store, if that's okay with you." Dawnpaw spoke for her sister.

"Okay," Stonefoot agreed. "Let's go, then."

He led the patrol away from the camp, into ThunderClan's best hunting grounds. Stonefoot paused and sniffed the air.

"I smell prey," he told the patrol. "But not much of it."

Dawnpaw turned to Skypaw.

"Okay, you tell me where your herb is and I'll take you to it."

Skypaw frowned and blinked thoughtfully.

"I'm looking for catmint," she meowed. "Since quite a few cats are coming down with Greencough. Jayfeather told me it would be around here somewhere..."

Skypaw scented the air and pointed to a clump of bushes with her tail.

"Somewhere over there, I think."

Dawnpaw brushed her tail over Skypaw's flank and took her towards the bushes.

"Are these it?" Dawnpaw asked as she pushed Skypaw towards frost covered leaves. Skypaw sniffed them and nodded.

"Yep, that's catmint," Skypaw purred and began biting off the stems.

With Skypaw busy with her herbs it was a good chance to do some hunting. Dawnpaw opened her jaws and let all the scents come in. Dawnpaw was a little taken back when she found a very strange scent that didn't seem familiar. But she had smelt it before. When she was very small. When a cat came padding across the camp carrying a very strange scent. A pang of shock and horror ran through her as she realized that it was.

"WindClan!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Skypaw lifted her head from where she was craftily plucking stems from the catmint plant and piling them beside her. _WindClan? _She thought in horror. She scented the air, hoping with all her heart that her sister was wrong. But her heart dropped to her paws as she detected a faint scent of WindClan on the breeze. Faint, but new. She jumped as a cat burst from the undergrowth, then relaxed.  
"Reedpaw!" She heard Dawnpaw meow. "Reedpaw! Is that you?"  
"Y-yes." The cat meowed shakily. "W-we need your help... Wind- WindClan attacked… ambush…"  
"Who is in your patrol?" Owlwhisker demanded.  
"B-Brambleclaw, Thornclaw and Redpaw." Skypaw froze as she heard her sister gulp. _Oh, no! No, no, StarClan, no! Let him be alright! _Skypaw could hear her sister's thoughts as clearly as her own. Could Dawnpaw have any feeling for a cat in that patrol? If so, which one?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Skypaw whispered, pressing herself comfortingly against her sister.  
"Nothing." Skypaw could tell that Dawnpaw was struggling to keep her voice steady. Skypaw didn't press her any more. When Dawnpaw was ready to confide in her, she would. But in the meantime, they had a WindClan patrol to fight. "Go back to camp, and get some thyme from Jayfeather," Skypaw gently nosed the shocked apprentice towards the camp. "It'll ease the shock. Then you might be able to come back and fight, if Jayfeather lets you."  
"Skypaw," Her father's gentle voice sounded behind her. "It may be best for _you_ to wait at camp, too." Skypaw  
bristled. "I'm just as capable to fight off WindClan as any other apprentice!" She turned and stormed off into the undergrowth, ignoring a surprised meow as she brushed past Velvetpaw. She could hear the screeching of Warriors in the distance and she pelted towards them, forgetting the patrol and the need for Catmint. As the yowls and screeches of the battle came closer Skypaw paused briefly as a dark thought crossed her mind. _I haven't been trained to fight yet! _Skypaw thought with a slight shiver. _But… I can't give up now! I must prove that I'm worth something to my clanmates, not just a burden! _ Skypaw stepped through the undergrowth and found herself in the middle of a battle. It was Brambleclaw, Thornclaw and Redpaw against about six WindClan Warriors. They were badly outnumbered, but maybe… An idea was forming in Skypaw's mind. She turned tail and sped back to camp as fast as her paws would carry her.

Skypaw pelted up the Highledge and called into her leaders den. "Enter." Firestar rasped at last. With a jolt Skypaw realized that she'd probably woke him from his sleep. _Mouse-dung! _She thought. She shifted her paws nervously. "WindClan is attacking on the border. We're badly outnumbered. I was just wondering if you could spare a few warriors. Could you?" Skypaw heardFirestar grunt as he pulled himself to his paws. She rested her tail on his shoulder. "No." She mewed, her voice gentle but stern. "You must rest to get better. Just name the warriors." Firestar managed a rusty purr.  
"You sound more like your mother every day." He sighed. "Okay, take Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Inkheart, Shallowpelt, Cloudtail and Tallpaw. Who exactly is on the patrol already?"  
"Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Reedpaw and Redpaw." She answered. "But I'm going to have to tell Thornclaw and Brambleclaw to come home. They're both sick!" Firestar sighed, and told her she was dismissed. She turned and raced out of his den, and called together her patrol.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Skypaw jumped as a meow sounded behind her. She turned around to face her mentor.  
"I'm leading this patrol into battle." She said defiantly.

"Oh, no you're not!" Jayfeather growled. "Now come and help me prepare herbs and poultices."  
"But Firestar said I could!" Skypaw protested.  
"Firestar is sick. His brain is not working properly. Now come _on. _I'll tell Sandstorm to lead the patrol." Jayfeather turned and padded over to the senior warrior before Skypaw could object. As she trailed towards the medicine den, she wondered, _was that bitterness or jealousy in Jayfeather's meow? Or was it both?_

Redpaw let out a fearsome battle cry and launched himself back into battle. They were badly outnumbered with Brambleclaw and Thornclaw not fighting very well because they were sick, and Reedpaw sent back to camp for help. Redpaw tried desperately to remember his training, but it was hard in the midst of the battle. Redpaw caught sight of a black and white apprentice that was attacking Thornclaw. His last thought before he launched himself at her was, _she looks like Dawnpaw! _Oh, how he loved her. Redpaw was glad that Dawnpaw was home, safe from lingering death. But he knew deep in his heart that they could never be together. It would be impossible with Brokentail anticipating his every move, swearing to kill him if he ever took a mate or had kits, because that meant it would delay his warrior duties. Brokentail held power over him, because Redpaw's father, Lionblaze, was Brokentail's kin. Or so Brokentail had said.

Suddenly Sandstorm raced into the clearing, interrupting Redpaw's thoughts and bringing a fresh band of warriors and apprentices behind her. There was Dustpelt, Inkheart, Shallowpelt, Cloudtail and Tallpaw as well as the hunting patrol which had Stonefoot, Owlwhisker, Leafpool and Velvetpaw. Suddenly a lithe black and white shape bounded down into the clearing, and Redpaw's blood ran cold. Dawnpaw!

"Okay, we'll need Cobwebs, comfrey, dock, goldenrod, horsetail, marigold, nettle, thyme and yarrow." Jayfeather meowed to her. Skypaw slithered into the supply store and called out softly,  
"We have got cobwebs, dock, horsetail, marigold and a small pile of thyme but we're out of comfrey, goldenrod, nettle and yarrow." She pushed out the piles of the leaves they had.  
"Good." Skypaw felt Jayfeather's hot breath in her ear. "Now let's go; wounded cats are waiting." Skypaw didn't reply; her mouth was full of herbs. Skypaw had come back to the medicine den and found Reedpaw sleeping peacefully in a nest; she was too shocked to go back into battle. _Jayfeather must have given her poppy seeds. _Skypaw had guessed.

She followed her mentor to the place where the battle was, and he gave a meow of greeting to someone who carried WindClan scent. Skypaw felt confused. Surely they should be fighting WindClan? She hissed at the newcomers. She wouldn't let those mangy flea-bitten cats beat her!

"Hush, Skypaw." Jayfeather meowed sternly. "This is Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat. And here is Kestrelflight, his apprentice."  
"But shouldn't we be fighting them?" Skypaw asked, genuinely curious.  
"No," Jayfeather sighed. "We will heal the wounded _together_. They have bought comfrey, dock, goldenrod, horsetail, nettle and yarrow. We don't have some of those. We can work together. We are not bound by the same code as the warriors; we have different boundaries." To the other cats, he meowed, "This is Skypaw, my new apprentice." The two older medicine cats started talking about which herb was best for healing clawed eyes. Skypaw listened for a while.  
"Hi." A voice whispered in her ear, making her jump. She had been so intent at listening to the older cats that she hadn't heard him approach her.  
"Hello," She mewed, suddenly feeling shy. "What's your name? Mine's Skypaw."  
"I'm Kestrelflight. Being a medicine cat's great, isn't it? Healing your clanmates, seeing their faces when you tell them about a message from StarClan…" Skypaw was tempted to tell him that she couldn't _see _her clanmates faces because she was _blind._ But she had enough sense to hold her tongue. Two blind cats might make ThunderClan sound weak.  
"Look, I didn't _want _to become a medicine cat." Too late, she realised she had just gave her blindness away. Kestrelflight tensed.  
"You're not blind _too, _are you?" He asked. Skypaw nodded, knowing she couldn't hide the truth for a moment longer. She felt his gaze scorch her fur, finally stopping at her eyes.  
"That's right, have a good long stare!" She growled. "Then maybe you'll be able to _leave me alone!_" She flattened her ears against her head and let out a threatening hiss; she heard pawsteps retreating and then Kestrelflight's complaint.  
"Skypaw was being mean to me!" Skypaw rolled her eyes.  
"You're bigger than me, mouse-brain!" She snapped, feeling fed up with him. He was acting like a kit just out of the nursery. "Skypaw!" Jayfeather murmured. "I told you, _their our_ _friends!_" "There _your _friends, maybe, but I'm fed up with all this. Why can't I go into battle? Why can't I fight like the rest of our cla-" Skypaw broke off as the clearing beyond the bush went silent. "W-what's happening?" Skypaw whimpered, pressing against Jayfeather. He bent down to lick her head.

"It's alright," He soothed. "I'm sure it's nothing." But she could detect worry in his voice, and Skypaw was sure her mentor was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Firestar and Onestar are fighting in the clearing!" Kestrelflight hissed in her ear. She nudged Jayfeather, about to repeat that to him when he murmured,

"I heard." Skypaw stood, rigid with shock, trying to hear what was happening. "B-"

A shriek cut off what he was about to say. After another shriek of pure agony, she pressed even closer to Jayfeather, shivering so much she could barely stand up.  
"How many lives does Firestar have left?" She asked Jayfeather, her voice shaking with terror.  
"Right now he is on his sixth life. Which means he only has three to go." Skypaw stumbled and fell to the ground, panting, as someone wailed, "Firestar is dead!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chaper 11

Without thinking, Dawnpaw lurched at Onestar, claws unsheathed. Onestar neatly stepped aside and let her crash to the ground. Dawnpaw turned and scraped her claws along his muzzle, satisfaction filling her as her claws met flesh. "Stop!" Graystripe's meow echoed around the clearing. "Don't kill Onestar; then we'll be as bad as they are!"

"WindClan, retreat!" Onestar yowled, blood dripping from the scratch on his muzzle.

Howls of protest came from the WindClan warriors, but they retreated into the bushes. Dawnpaw stared at Firestar, who had a huge bloody gash on his chest that was spewing out blood and puss, blood trickling from a gash above her eye. She ran over to him, blinking back her salty tears and started licking the blood away.

"Jayfeather, Skypaw, come quick!" she yowled in misery. But to her great dismay, only Jayfeather emerged. He carried a herb she didn't recognize.

"What's happening? You can come out now!" He glanced at a bush, and a sleek, well fed WindClan cat jumped out of the bushes.

"How did _you _know I was here? You're blind, you piece of mouse-dung!"  
"I'm not as blind as you think!" Jayfeather retorted coolly.

The WindClan she-cat hissed threateningly then turned and sped after her clanmates into the bushes.

Dawnpaw stared at Jayfeather, mouth open in alarm and distress. Hadn't he heard or sensed it or whatever blind cats could do, that Firestar was dangerously injured?

"Jayfeather, Firestar's hurt! I think he lost a life!" Dawnpaw wailed in agony, with tears plummeting to the ground. "Do something, quick!"

Jayfeather stared at Dawnpaw in slight alarm.

"He's going to be okay, there's no need to act like a kit over him," he growled dismissively.

"What a rude cat," Dawnpaw muttered darkly under her breath.

Dawnpaw entered the half-destroyed camp and heard a yowl of pure pain.

"Shallowpelt, go and get one of the medicine cats and then go to the medicine den!" Sandstorm ordered with a worried glint in her eyes. Dawnpaw saw Shallowpelt limp towards the hawthorn bush where the medicine cats were sheltering.

"Take him back to the den," Jayfeather ordered. Skypaw's tail drooped as she guided the injured warrior back into the medicine den- it was obvious to Dawnpaw that her sister wanted to stay in the clearing to find out what would happen next. Before Dawnpaw could feel any sympathy towards Skypaw, a WindClan warrior who was hiding in the thorn barrier, probably trying to spy on ThunderClan, was on top of her. She clawed the warrior with all the strength of TigerClan and then sprang back into the battle, ready to take on any challenge StarClan would throw at her.

"Get out of here," Dustpelt hissed threateningly at the WindClan warrior. "Come on Thornclaw, Stonefoot, let's chase him off."

Dawnpaw watched Thornclaw and her father follow Dustpelt into the distance chasing the WindClan cat off their territory.

Skypaw scented the medicine store anxiously trying desperately to remember what herb helped cats breathe. Shallowpelt was hardly breathing; each breath he took was short and sharp. The new warrior lay in a nest made of moss, groaning and wailing with pain.

"Skypaw, I'm in pain," he was moaning. "Help me."

If Jayfeather was here, he would tell Shallowpelt to shut up and stop acting like a kit. But Skypaw could understand how much pain Shallowpelt must be in so she soothed, "Hush, I'm finding the herbs that will help you."

With a pang of realization she remembered that juniper berries helped breathing. Skypaw gave a quick sniff and found the sweet scent of the berries. She grabbed a pawful and nudged them toward Shallowpelt.

"These will help you breathe," Skypaw told him. She scented the air and the sour smell of poppy seeds reached her scent glands and, remembering that they helped cats sleep and dulled the pain, also pushed them towards his scent and added, "And these will make you sleep and help with the pain."

As she said these words, Skypaw shivered and thought,_ What if he dies?_


	13. Chapter 12

Skypaw crouched down, her ears flat against her head.

"Why did you give him poppy seeds?" Jayfeather was spitting. "Don't you know anything? He'll probably die now, and it'll be all your fault!" Skypaw pressed herself even lower to the ground, more out of shock than fear. She knew Jayfeather could be a little bit grumpy sometimes, but she had never known just how sharp his tongue could be. With her head down she slunk out of the den.  
"Skypaw, come here," Skypaw could hear her sister calling her gently. "Come here. Now follow me into the forest." Skypaw was too upset to object to anything, so she brushed against Dawnpaw as she led them deeper and deeper into the forest. Skypaw could feel pangs of unhappiness coming off her sister in waves.

"Dawnpaw, what's wrong? Has something happened with you and Redpaw?" Skypaw demanded. Just as Dawnpaw was about to object, Skypaw put in, "I know you didn't just come out here because _I _was upset!" Dawnpaw sat down and Skypaw could barely make out her voice, it was so muffled.  
"No, it's not that…" Skypaw felt the air stir as her sister looked up at her. She continued miserably, "Firestar told me that Redpaw and I are going to warriors tomorrow at sunset, but not today, because we needed to rest first. And I must tell you something…" Skypaw could hear some relief in her sister's voice, but it was mostly drowned by the sadness and fear.  
But despite her sister's feelings, Skypaw couldn't help feeling cheered by the news.  
"Well, why are you so upset, then?" Skypaw asked. Dawnpaw bowed her head and Skypaw felt shame coming off Dawnpaw in waves. She pressed herself comfortingly against her sister.  
"Because," Dawnpaw whispered. "Because I don't think I'm ready."  
"Oh, Dawnpaw!" Skypaw murmured. "Complete your dream. It's what you have always wanted."  
"You should be there with be." Dawnpaw pointed out. "It was your dream, too."  
"But the clan doesn't accept blind cats." Skypaw meowed bitterly. "Especially Tallpaw. He's always teasing me. I'd say he doesn't like you, either, because I'm your sister. And if you have kits, he probably won't like them, either. But being a medicine cat is better than I expected. And Jayfeather and I are kin!"  
"How?" Skypaw sighed. Dawnpaw could be a mouse-brain sometimes.  
"Well," she explained patiently. "Firestar and Sandstorm are kin of Squirrelflight and Leafpool."  
"Duh, tell me something I don't know!" "Leafpool and Crowfeather of WindClan hare kin of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, right?"  
"That's correct, but I don't know if I've ever seen Hollyleaf." Skypaw let out a small hiss of annoyance. "Don't you ever listen to elders' tales? Hollyleaf died when she chased a rabbit into the tunnels just before we were born! Next, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are kin of Duskpelt, and Duskpelt and Stonefoot are our parents!" "Oh." Dawnpaw sounded disappointed. "I don't know if I want to be related to such a grumpy c-" "My mentor is NOT grumpy!" Skypaw interrupted. Then she remembered giving Shallowpelt poppy seeds and her mentor's performance afterwards, and immediately fell silent. "He is," Dawnpaw ventured quietly. "Because I heard your argument before about poppy seeds." Skypaw gasped. "Don't tell anyone, please, please don't tell!" She begged. "Not even Redpaw!" "Well, alright. But could you please leave me here for a while, leave me here alone?" Skypaw turned around and trotted happily back to camp. Everyone was rushing around, and Redpaw bowled her over. "Sorry," She muttered. "Have you seen Dawnpaw?" Redpaw asked, urgency in his voice. "What's going on?" "Shallowpelt is worse, and Dawnpaw and I need to hunt for the elders one last time."At this, Skypaw turned and raced over to the medicine den. "Wait, where's Dawnpaw?" Redpaw called after her. "She near the lake!" Skypaw called over her shoulder without slowing down. As soon as she entered the medicine den she had to strain her ears to hear Shallowpelt breathing. Her breath was coming in short, rasping gasps; obviously the juniper hadn't worked at all. "No, it didn't." Skypaw jumped as she heard Jayfeather's voice behind her. "Don't do that, don't read my mind! I try not to do it to you, and I don't like it when it happens to me!" She spat crossly. "Shallowpelt is dying." Jayfeather said in a dangerously soft voice. "And I need to get some more thyme. We used it all up on Firestar and Shallowpelt, but…" Skypaw was could hear Jayfeather's unspoken words as he turned away and raced out of the den. _But it was probably a waste now that he'll almost definitely die._

Skypaw turned around as a cat entered the den. It was Firestar. "W-where's Jayfeather?" He stammered hoarsely. Skypaw rushed forwards as Firestar slithered to the ground. "Firestar, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Jayfeather told me after you use a life StarClan heals the wound or sickness that killed you, but surely you're stronger after that and only need to rest?"

"I-I didn't," He rasped.

"Hush, don't try to talk, it will only make the pain worse." Skypaw soothed. But Firestar took a deep, shuddering breath and continued,

"According to Sandstorm, I had fainted. But that doesn't mean that I won't still lose a life." Skypaw nosed her injured leader into a nest, and gave him two juniper berries, careful not to include a single poppy seed. Then she started licking his pelt, trying to sooth him and make his breathing easier. She stopped abruptly as she heard an amused purr from Firestar. "Err- um, I'm sorry." She stammered. "I-I know I'm not your mother, but-but its- its instinct." Firestar gave another purr of understanding, so Skypaw started licking again. Soon Firestar's shallow, fast breathing became long and slow, which told Skypaw that he was asleep. Skypaw lay there all night, listening to the soothing sound of the two cats' breathing deeply in their sleep. At about moon-high Jayfeather entered the den and, without a word, slipped into his nest, curled up and went to sleep. Skypaw got up and stretched her muscles. Skypaw stopped mid-stretch. It had only just occurred to her that Firestar shouldn't have been in the battle at all. He must have disobeyed her, and went along with the others to fight. _Disobedient fur-ball! _She thought fondly.

Just before dawn Firestar stopped breathing. Skypaw jumped up at the sudden silence, only broken by the steady breathing of her mentor. She nosed Shallowpelt, but no reply. She tried to rouse Firestar, but he didn't stirr. "Oh, no!" Her loud wail woke Jayfeather. "What is it?" Jayfeather meowed urgently. "What's happened?" Skypaw took a deep breath, and announced sadly, "Shallowpelt annd Firestar are dead."  
Skypaw braced herself for Jayfeather to hiss at her and say how hopeless she had been, but, much to her surprise her mentor remained calm.  
"Inkheart," He called. "Inkheart, come here, I have a very important job for you." The warrior bounded into the den, only to stop and gasp.  
"Shallowpelt, brother! No! What have you done to him? You mangy excuses for medicine cats!" She turned and stormed out of the den without waiting for a reply.  
"Well, we won't get much help from her." Skypaw commented.  
"Thornclaw, come here please." Jayfeather said, impatience making his meow brisk.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Don't be angry like Inkheart, will you? Shallowpelt is dead. We gave him thyme, but there was nothing more we could do. He was in the paws of StarClan…" Skypaw pressed herself against him to show him how grateful she was that he hadn't mentioned the poppy seeds and he flicked her with his tail. "…so could you please lay him in the clearing?" Thornclaw whisked past them and dragged Shallowpelt's limp body into the clearing for everyone to mourn. Skypaw turned away and plodded into the forest, her heart as heavy as stone. Her shoulders were sagged, her tail dragged on the ground; losing Shallowpelt _and_ Firestar all in the one night was hard. She lay down and rested her chin on her paws. A bird fluttered above, chirping an alarm call. Skypaw sat up immediately, ears pricked. A cat was prowling towards her. She tasted the air. _WindClan! _Skypaw opened her mouth to alert someone, but common sense won. She clamped her jaws shut and ducked under a heather bush. The WindClan cat brushed past her.  
"Now, let's see…" He murmured. "Past the great oak, through the draped lichen…" _What in the name of StarClan is he meowing about? _Skypaw froze as he stopped dead in his tracks. "H-hello? Any-anyone there?" Skypaw didn't hesitate. She threw herself on top of the trespasser and dug her claws in. Even though medicine

cats didn't have proper training sessions, they were taught how to defend themselves. The WindClan cat let out a screech of pain, and Skypaw felt him struggling to loosen her grip. Suddenly the cat stopped. "Skypaw?" He meowed, his voice a mixture of surprise and disbelief. Skypaw had no idea who this cat was and how he knew her name. She scented the air. _Kestrelflight! _She thought. Her stomach turned over. _Oh, StarClan, why him? _She knew she couldn't let her feelings get the better of her. _We are medicine cats! _She reminded herself sternly.  
"What are you doing in my territory?" Skypaw challenged, relaxing a little.  
"Well, we're a little bit short on herbs, remember…" He stammered. "So-so I thought that you of all cats might lend me some?"

"No. I don't believe you. Do you know why?" Skypaw continued, not waiting for an answer. "Because I heard you saying something about passing an oak and lichen… Where are you going?" Kestrelflight shifted from paw to paw.  
"Um-well-I…" He seemed lost for words. "Well… um… I-I…"  
"I will escort you to the border." Skypaw meowed defiantly.

"B-b-but-"

"No buts!" Skypaw interrupted, turning to lead him back to the border. "Unless…." Skypaw thought quickly. "Unless you can tell me where and why you're going!" "Then can I go?" Kestrelflight asked. Skypaw nodded. "Okay. Well, Onestar… Onestar is on his last life. He-he's getting better, but- wait, you mustn't tell what I'm telling you to anycat. Understand?"

"I swear it by StarClan." Skypaw promised.

"But after the battle he lost a life, and now he's got Greencough. So- so he's dying. The only place we know of that's full of catmint is in ShadowClan territory, and we have to cross your territory to get there!"

"I see." Skypaw nodded thoughtfully. "Wait here." She ordered. Skypaw pelted back to the camp.  
"Dawnpaw!" She called. "Dawnpaw! Meet me at the entrance." She walked into the medicine den, grabbed some catmint and brushed past the bramble screen that sheltered the medicine den from the rest of ther camp.

"Where are you taking that catmint?" Jayfeather's voice sounded behind her. Skypaw sighed inwardly.  
"Well, I was going to gather some and… um… I- I couldn't remember what-what it smelt like, uh, yeah…" She trailed off as she heard Jayfeather purr with cold amusement. "Did you know that when my sister and brother and I were apprentices we always were getting into trouble and then we got punished?" He purred. Then suddenly he growled, "So don't you make the same mistake!" Skypaw was taken aback by his sudden change of mood. She tried not to feel too unsettled. _That's Jayfeather for you. _She reflected.

"Are we going to go somewhere now, or do I have to wait another moon?" Her sister sounded amused.  
"Sorry! Come on; follow me!" Skypaw led the way back to Kestrelflight.

"Hi, there!"He meowed.

"WindClan! Don't worry; I'll chase him out!"  
"No, stop-" Her warning was cut off by a shriek from Kestrelflight. Skypaw changed forward, dragging her sister off her fellow medicine cat.  
"This is Kestrelflight."

"You-you promised not to tell…" Kestrelflight wheezed, gasping for breath.

"I'll get him away…" Dawnpaw stammered hoarsely. Skypaw blocked her way. "What are you doing?"  
"He's a friend." Skypaw meowed defensively.

"From another Clan? Skypaw, that's against the Warrior Code!"

"He's a medicine cat! Here, take these and go!" she told Kestrelflight.

"Thanks. WindClan is in your debt." There was a moment's pause; Skypaw guessed he was dipping his head, and then he turned and stems rustled as he bounded off towards the WindClan border.

Skypaw padded into the medicine den to find Firestar talking to Graystripe. She had just come back from giving the catmint to Kestrelflight, and the ThunderClan leader must have awoken while she was gone. He had wretched the muscle in his shoulder, and was confined to the medicine den.

"But, Firestar, look at you!" the gray warrior was insisting. "You're in no state to be coming on patrol. Skypaw! Could you tell Firestar that he must stay here and rest?" Skypaw nodded.

"Do as he says." She meowed. But as soon as Graystripe was out of earshot, Firestar scrambled to his paws. "I must make Redpaw and Dawnpaw warriors now." He panted. Skypaw pushed Firestar back into his nest.

"No." She said firmly. "You must rest."  
"As your Clan Leader, I order you to stand aside while I make the announcement."  
"As your medicine cat, I tell you to stay and rest!" Skypaw purred, amused.  
"Please?" Firestar begged.  
"Fine. But only if you don't go jumping on the highrock and retching that muscle again!"It was not every day the clan leader begged an apprentice.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here…" He broke off abruptly, obviously lost for words, so Skypaw finished,  
"Join here outside the medicine den to hear what he has to say!"After everyone had gathered around him, he continued,  
"We come here today to make two new warriors. Redpaw, Dawnpaw, step forward."  
"Us?! Right now?!"

Redpaw's voice rang in Dawnpaw's ears. She couldn't move. Her paws were stuck to the wet, moss-covered ground. Her heart was beating so fast, Dawnpaw was sure it was going to jump out of her chest. She'd only just fought in one battle and had plenty more to learn.

"You're ready," Redpaw murmured softly in her ear. "You just don't know it yet."

"But I-I'm not…" Dawnpaw broke off, staring into all the hopeful faces around her.

Her dark blue gaze moved from her parents who looked ready to burst with pride, to the apprentices who were nodding encouraging and hopefully knowing that their younger denmates had earned this right, apart from Tallpaw who spat, "Them?! They've hardly had any training! I deserve to be a warrior more than those two put together!"

Dawnpaw flinched, and gave Redpaw a quick glance to see how he had taken Tallpaw's rude remark. He stared calmly into the apprentice's eyes, finally forcing Tallpaw to hiss and back away.

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" Reedpaw growled, swatting Tallpaw with her paw. "You don't say those things in a warrior's ceremony!"

Dawnpaw shot Reedpaw a quick look of thanks and stepped forward with Redpaw right behind her. Skypaw's light blue eyes stared blankly into her own blue gaze, up and down with a glint of pleasure shining deep down inside them. But with along with that, disappoint shone barley to be seen by the weak eye. Skypaw should be standing up with her and Redpaw. _You will one day, Skypaw, _Dawnpaw vowed silently._ I promise._

"Redpaw and Dawnpaw," Firestar's voice rang out across the camp, weak but clear. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even with your life?"

Dawnpaw's heart burst as Redpaw mewed, "I do."

Firestar looked at Dawnpaw, waiting expectedly for her to say the words. Dawnpaw glanced at Skypaw who gave her an encouraging nod. Then with a shaky voice she echoed, "I do."

"Then," Firestar continued, his voice sounding better with every meow. He was recovering quickly from his lost life.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, ask StarClan to look down on these apprentices as I give them their warrior names and approve of my choice. Redpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Redfur. Keep being brave and keep working towards being that strong and loyal warrior I know you will one day be."

Firestar padded up to Redfur, trailed closely by Skypaw and whispered something in his ear and then mewed, "Dawnpaw, come here."

Dawnpaw stepped forward feeling like her entire insides were going to come out all at once. Finally she would get to become a warrior! Her dreams and ambitions would be complete in just a few words. Firestar's green eyes were filled with warmth as he meowed, "Dawnpaw from this day forward you will be known as…" Firestar broke off, blinking thoughtfully, before continuing, "From this day forward you shall be known as Dawnflower. Keep setting a great example and being that kind, brave and understanding cat that you are, and one day you may become leader of this clan."

Firestar trotted up to Dawnflower and whispered gently into her ear, "I meant every word I said and I _know_ you will one day become leader of ThunderClan."

Firestar pulled away from her and announced to his clan, "Let us welcome the new warriors of ThunderClan! Tonight they shall sit vigil and guard the camp in silence while we sleep. "

"Redfur! Dawnflower! Redfur! Dawnflower!"

The calls of their new names were taken up by all the cats around them. Skypaw tenderly touched her muzzle to Dawnflower's and murmured, "Well done. Dawnflower is a really nice name. I like it."

Dawnflower could sense her sister's disappointment and meowed to her hopefully, "You'll be up here one day."

Skypaw gave her a doubtful look but answered, "I hope so. Bye Dawn_flower_."

Skypaw dipped her head formally to Redfur and then padded to the medicine den. Dawnflower stared after her and sighed. It was only just then did she realize her sister would never become a warrior.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Skypaw breathed in all the familiar scents of the herbs of the medicine den. She could still hear the voices of the clan yelling Dawnflower and Redfur's names outside in the clearing. They all sounded very happy about it. She was happy for sister more than anything in the whole world, but she couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealously. It wasn't fair that she wasn't standing up there with them. Skypaw closed her eyes and imagined she was standing on Highledge with the clan calling her warrior name. With Firestar purring at her, with Duskpelt and Stonefoot staring proudly up at her, everything would be just perfect…

"Hey, wake up!"

Jayfeather's angry meow sliced through her dream like claws ripping flesh.

Skypaw blinked open her eyes, returning to a world of complete darkness.

"Stop standing there like a dumb rabbit and collect some catmint before another cat comes down with green-cough!" Jayfeather growled while sorting a pile of herbs. Skypaw sniffed and got the sweet scent of lavender. _Good for fever, _Skypaw remembered.

"But I already got some only recently, before the battle with WindClan!" She protested.

Skypaw felt Jayfeather's eyes, blue and sightless like her own, scorch her fur, like a fire burning a leaf; crumbling until it burst into ashes and was nothing more than an a single ash lying lonely and forgotten on the forest floor.

"What kind of a medicine cat are you if you argue with your mentor like that! Go and collect Catmint now!" Jayfeather snarled. "And go collect something that cures bellyache! Purdy wouldn't stop moaning yesterday."

Skypaw felt Jayfeather's gaze still burn her pelt. She sensed her mentor's anger and great annoyance. He had no right to annoyed with her! Nor had he any right at to feel angry with her! Skypaw struggled to keep her rage inside her.

"And don't take too long because we're meeting the other medicine cats at the Moonpool. Come back any later than I would like, and I'll claw your ears off! ThunderClan can't have a medicine that slacks off, can they?" Skypaw guessed Jayfeather's lips were drawn back in a snarl. She was shaking with complete rage. Her pelt bristled with fury as she spat, "Fine, I'll get your stupid herbs, but I'll take as long as I like, so there!"  
Skypaw turned tail and stalked out through the lichen.

_Angry mouse brain,_ she thought bitterly.

Redfur looked proudly around the clearing at all the cats departing back to their dens from the medicine den. He could still here the sound of his clanmates cheers ringing in his ears. But with it came the empty sound of Brokentail's growl, egging him on, torturing him.  
"Remember, I am watching you, young warrior. I have power over you, and I will kill you if you ever tell anyone anything about me, or if you ever do _anything _to delay becoming Clan Leader. Remember this as you keep you vigil. Remember this _always._" His voice faded into the background, and Redfur shivered despite the warmth of the sinking sun on his back. "Are you alright? Is anything bothering you?" Dawnflower asked gently, blinking at him sympathetically.

"No, I'm fine." Redfur promised guiltily. He _hated _lying to her. It didn't seem right somehow. Redfur jumped as Dawnflower pressed her muzzle against his pelt. Redfur buried his head in her soft silky shoulder.  
"I love you," He murmured, not loud enough for her to hear. "No matter how much I try not to." They separated reluctantly and regarded one another for a moment. "We should be being-" Redfur started, breaking the silence.  
"Now, you two," Firestar meowed. Redfur saw Dawnflower jump, and he pressed against her warm fur, but she pulled away. _I want to be allowed  
to love you, _Redfur thought regretfully. _But I'm not._

"Now, you two," Dawnflower jumped; she hadn't heard Firestar approach. She sat back as Redfur pressed against her; she didn't want Firestar to think they were getting all soppy about each other. "You do know you're not allowed to talk? You have to sit vigil here in silence until dawn, when either I or one of the senior warriors will come and tell you to go and rest." Dawnflower and Redfur nodded solemnly.

"Firestar, come here!" Jayfeather's hard meow sounded roughly from inside the medicine den. As Firestar retreated to the medicine den, muttering about how bossy Jayfeather could be, Dawnflower saw Skypaw walk past, her head down, tail drooping. _Another argument with her mentor, _She guessed. Dawnflower briefly pressed her muzzle against Skypaw's flank, but said nothing as she was not allowed to speak. Skypaw kept going without a word, not even acknowledging her sister was there. Dawnflower felt a pang of disappointment. Wasn't Skypaw even glad that her sister was a warrior? _Oh, Skypaw… _She thought, not for the first time. _How could they do this to you?_

_Very easily. _A voice answered in the back of her mind._ Very easily indeed. _

_No. _Dawnflower shook her head, trying to scatter all her dark thoughts. _No cat should have the power to make a cat do something they don't want to do, not even StarClan. _Redfur nudged her, and flicked his ears towards the warriors den. Dawnflower tipped her head to one side. _What? _She mouthed.

_That's where we'll be sleeping. _He seemed to be saying.

_When?_

_Soon. _He promised.

Dawnflower looked up abruptly as a cat brushed through the fern tunnel; only to relax again as Skypaw emerged. The moon was just above the horizon. Her sister headed straight to the medicine den, and as she entered Dawnflower heard Jayfeather meow, "Finally. It took you long enough." Dawnflower flinched at his harsh tone; he was as prickly as ever. She strained her ears to make out what her sister said back, but couldn't; Skypaw's voice was muffled by the herbs she carried.

"Now come on. We're already late. The other's will be wondering where we are." _What others? _Dawnflower wondered, thoroughly confused. _Surely the medicine cats don't sneak away every night to go and see someone._ As Skypaw brushed past her, Dawnflower touched the tip of her tail to her sister's shoulder. _Be safe. _She thought. Skypaw looked happier than she had in days.

"I'm going to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan," Her sister explained softly. Dawnflower nodded, but then remembered her sister couldn't see her.

"I'm not as blind as some first think!" Skypaw's meow startled her out of her thoughts. Dawnflower felt a pang of dismay run through her. _Don't do that! _She protested silently. _Don't read my mind!_

"I didn't mean to." Skypaw said.

_You did it again!_

"Skypaw!" Jayfeather yowled before her sister could say anything else.

"Coming!" Skypaw howled back as she briskly dipped her head to the two warriors and then raced away.

Dawnflower rested her head on her paws, whiskers twitching with anticipation.

Tomorrow she would be a warrior.

Skypaw followed her mentor enthusiastically into the forest.

"Where are we going?" She piped up, trying to make conversation. "Do you know the way?"

"Yes," Jayfeather growled as he shouldered past her. "Are we nearly there?"

"No," Jayfeather hissed through clenched teeth.

Skypaw felt crestfallen. No matter what she said or did, it seemed like an impossible task to please Jayfeather. Skypaw thought for a moment, wondering what to say that would force him to say something other than yes or no.

"Which other medicine cats will we be meeting up with?" She asked, hoping that she would meet Kestrelflight on the way.

"In love with Kestrelflight, are you?" Jayfeather teased, the hardness that normally edged his mew gone. Normally Skypaw would have growled at him for reading her mind, but now she was too relieved that he was being nice to her to say anything.

"No," She retorted coolly. "But I am looking forward to seeing him. Bedsides, you're always saying that the other medicine cats are our friends. There was a rumor about you and Willowshine being best friends!" Jayfeather made a soft growling noise deep in his throat, and Skypaw tensed, afraid she had gone too far. Then she realised with a pang of indignation that he was _laughing _at her.

"Oh, come on, Skypaw, me and Willowshine?" He purred. "Forget it!" His voice returned to a growl and he whisked past her. _How can his moods change so suddenly? _Skypaw wondered. _How can he be friendly with me one second, purring and joking and laughing, but the next he's so angry that he growls and leaves me behind!_

Skypaw raced to catch up with him.

"Sorry," She puffed. "I was only joking! Every cat in around the lake knows that you and Willowshine are the farthest thing away from friends, like a fox and a hedgehog." _You're just as prickly, _Skypaw thought privately, keeping the words to herself.

"Jayfeather!" A new voice startled her. Skypaw tasted the air. The voice belonged to a ShadowClan cat. "Jayfeather! Who's this?"

"Hello, Littlecloud, Flametail! This is Skypaw, my new apprentice." Skypaw tensed as the two other medicine cats came and sniffed her.

"Nice one you've got there." Littlecloud commented. "Is she easy to train?" Flametail piped up.

"Well…" Jayfeather hesitated. "Easy enough. Got a bit of an attitude, though." Skypaw bristled, but relaxed again when Littlecloud let out a purr of amusement.

"Hmm, I wonder where she gets it from?" He meowed with mock sarcasm. "I don't suppose her mentor was, or still is, a bit like that?"

"I believe so!" Skypaw purred, answering for him. Jayfeather snorted but said nothing as the medicine cats continued their journey. Half way there they met up with Willowshine.

"Where's Mothwing?" She mewed to Jayfeather. Her mentor let out a growl.

"Why doesn't a cat who has no belief in StarClan just let her apprentice come instead?" Skypaw gasped.

"Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan?"

"Yes, just keep it to yourself, alright? Don't you dare go saying anything to anycat about what I just told you, or I'll have your pelt for my bedding!" Skypaw felt stung but at the same time she couldn't hold in an amused purr at his tone.

"There's Barkface and Kestrelflight." Jayfeather hissed in her ear. Coming up behind them, Littlecloud mewed,

"A blind cat scenting them before us, what next?" Skypaw flinched but was relieved to hear good humour in his tone as well as well as scorn. Suddenly she felt a tail brushing her flank, and she scented the air. The scent was unfamiliar, with two others close by, so she mewed,

"Yes?"

"I'm Flametail. I believe you know Kestrelflight already?" When Skypaw nodded, he continued, "And this is Willowshine." The she-cat came up and sniffed her over.

"Hi," She mewed. Skypaw could tell she was forcing her friendly tone. "Jayfeather's apprentice, ehh? Not as grumpy, I hope."

"No," Skypaw purred, guiltily relieved that she wasn't the only cat who saw the grumpy side of Jayfeather. Suddenly Willowshine stiffened.

"Are you blind too?" Skypaw scuffled her paws uneasily on the ground and could not bring herself to reply. Willowshine, noting her reaction, sneered,

"I thought so. Does ThunderClan only _ever _have blind medicine cats? Next thing we know, ThunderClan will be claiming they saw a blue squirrel!" With that, she whipped around and stalked off towards the older medicine cats.

"Don't mind her," Flametail murmured sympathetically into her ear. "Once you get to know her she not all that bad. She just has a sharp tongue, that's all."

"Like Jayfeather," Skypaw couldn't resist adding. To her surprise, waves of uneasiness started coming off Flametail, and he replied,

"Jayfeather's not so bad either. He saved me from drowning, once. He's actually quite a good friend." Skypaw was surprised by the closeness that was clearly shown between the two cats. She had thought Jayfeather was nice to only his littermate,  
Lionblaze. _Hearing another cat leap to Jayfeather's defence like that is unheard of! A cat from a different Clan, at that! _ Skypaw thought, her whiskers twitching.

"Hey, Flametail, want to walk with me?" Jayfeather called back, no hostility in his voice at all.

"Sure!" Skypaw heard him bound away to Jayfeather's side, and they started talking together in hushed voices. Now Skypaw was left at the back of the group, alone with Kestrelflight.

"Um… Hi," She mewed after a moment's hesitation.

"Hello." Kestrelflight sounded equally embarrassed. "How's the prey running?"

"Good, thanks. Yours?" Skypaw replied, hoping no cat was watching their forced exchange.

"Good. Skypaw…" His voice trailed off. "Skypaw… You-you don't have to treat me like this. You're allowed to show your true feelings for me… And… And we have to talk. It's important." _I love you, no matter how much I try not to, I just can't help myself._ _I feel sympathy towards you that I can't ignore. _Skypaw could hear Kestrelflight's thoughts as clearly as if he had spoken them out loud. Skypaw felt cold understanding settle in her belly.

"Why do you want to talk to _me_, the blind apprentice?" She snapped. "It won't work. We're medicine cats!"

"Skypaw, wait-" But Skypaw ignored him. She bounced on ahead to her mentor, and as she came, Willowshine gave a snort and dropped back to walk with Kestrelflight and Jayfeather meowed,

"Go on, Flametail. Why don't you talk to the other apprentices? I need to speak with Skypaw."

"Bye." Flametail meowed, his voice full of sympathy and understanding directed at Skypaw as he slowed his pace and the other apprentices caught up.

"What's up?" Jayfeather hissed. "Why are you so unhappy?" Skypaw shook her head to scatter all her unpleasant thoughts so that her mentor could not get a hold of them.

"It's Kestrelflight. I know that I shouldn't read minds but…"

"But?" Jayfeather prompted gently.

"B-but I couldn't help it. All of a sudden his thoughts just flowed into mine and now I can't stop thinking about it."

"What was he thinking?" Her mentor sounded sympathetic; yet Skypaw wasn't fooled. She knew that he could turn on her any minute he liked- he just wanted to know Kestrelflight's thoughts, because he couldn't access them.

"Nothing," She meowed. _Or at least nothing you need to know about. _

Dawnflower felt chilled to the bone. Why did she feel so unhappy? It was the night of her warrior ceremony- surely she should feel cheered and excited? But instead she felt the complete opposite of that- and she was sure that somehow her feelings were connected to Skypaw. But surely even Skypaw was happy about going to the Moonpool? Dawnflower sat up as a twig snapped just outside the entrance. There was no-one on guard; it was the time when the guard went to wake someone else up to take their place. Obviously whoever it was wanted to arrive unannounced, because they had certainly come at a convenient time. She nudged Redfur, and when she gazed into his deep blue eyes she saw her own worried expression reflected there. He tipped his head to one side. _What should we do? _He seemed to say. _Should we alert the Clan? _

_No. _Dawnflower shook her head, beckoning with her tail for him to follow her. As she poked her head outside, she saw it was only a mouse scuffling around. But as she turned around to go back in something heavy launched itself and landed squarely on her shoulders, and she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Oof!" She meowed as something else landed on top of them, making the weight on her shoulders almost unbearable. Finally she collapsed and gazed up to see Redfur pulling the other thing off her. One of Dawnflower's ears was torn; as she wiped the blood out of her eyes and her vision cleared she saw that Redfur was battling her mother.

"Stop!" She cried. "Stop hurting Duskpelt!"

Redfur shot her a confused glance and scrambled off her in an instant.

"Can we speak?" Redfur whispered. "Will StarClan be angry?" Dawnflower shook her head.  
"No, I don't think so. We thought someone was intruding the camp." Turning to her mother, she meowed, "Are you hurt? We're sorry for jumping on you. We thought you were someone else."

"I must see Firestar," She said quietly.

"Duskpelt," Dawnflower meowed uneasily. "Why do you sound like that?" Suddenly Duskpelt looked up. Her amber eyes blazed. _Amber? I could have sworn Duskpelt's eyes were green._

"I am normal. Take me to Firestar." Her voice was hard and commanding, so Dawnflower nodded to Redfur, and he raced on ahead.

"Where is your friend going?" Duskpelt asked, the strange light in her eyes dying.

"To-to see Firestar," Dawnflower murmured. "Don't worry; everything will be fine. You… You've probably just lost your memory. But don't fret; everything will be fine soon." But Dawnflower knew she was trying to convince herself as much as Duskpelt. She started leading her mother towards the medicine den, but halted as she saw Firestar approach her from his own den.

"Should you not be in the medicine den?" Dawnflower called to him.

"No," He said briskly. "I am Clan leader; I choose where I sleep. Now what's this Redfur tells me about breaking your vigil and Duskpelt wanting to see me?"

"I think she's lost her memory. She can't remem-" Dawnflower broke off when she realized that Firestar wasn't listening to her.

"It can't be!" He meowed, sounding astonished. "Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, come here!" He yowled. Squirrelflight appeared, shaking her head.

"When will you learn not to wake me up?" Her voice trailed off, her eyes a mixture of surprise and joy. "Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw, she's back! Get up, you lazy lump!"

She retreated into the warriors den and then appeared again a minute later with Brambleclaw behind her, both cats as awake as ever.

"Oh, it can't be!" Brambleclaw purred, running up to her. "Oh, how have you been? Good?"

"I'm fine. How are things going here?" As they were speaking, Dawnflower realized that almost every other cat had gathered in the clearing to watch. But most puzzling of all was the fact that they were all greeting Duskpelt like she had been away for seasons.

"How have you been?"

"Did you find warmth and safety?"

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

But then one voice rose above the rest.

"You're here! I can't believe it!" Another cat identical to the one standing before Dawnflower raced towards her.

"Stop!" Dawnflower cried. "What's happening? Which one of you is Duskpelt?" The two dark tabby cats exchanged a glance. Dawnflower wondered what had flashed between the two she-cats.

"We should explain to her." One of them mewed gently to the other. "After all, it happened well before she was born. She is kin." Turning towards Dawnflower, they touched their tail tips to her shoulder. Looking at both of them face-to-face, she realised that one of them had green eyes and the other had amber.

"My name is Stormheart," The amber-eyed tabby began. "Years ago, when I first became a warrior, I left the clan because I couldn't handle clan life any more. It hurt me to leave, but I was also glad, because I didn't have a good life as a warrior. Then I found a barn, full of mice, far away in a place you call 'The Unknown.' But I promised that one day, if I survived, I would return to visit all my friends and family here, in ThunderClan."

"But that still doesn't explain why you both look so alike!" Dawnflower protested.

"We are sisters." Duskpelt spoke this time. "Ask any cat."

Dawnflower stared at the two tabbies, who were looking at her expectantly.

"You're my mother?" Dawnflower struggled to keep her voice steady. "You're my mother, and this other cat, Stormheart, is kin?" Both cats nodded.

"I must tell Skypaw!" She exclaimed, feeling her belly give an unexpected jolt of excitement at the thought of telling her sister about her vigil. "I must tell Skypaw _now. _Where is she?"

"She's sharing tongues with StarClan, remember?" A cat called.

"Mouse-dung! Now I'll have to wait until tomorrow!" She meowed.

"Look, we need to continue our vigil now, in silence." Redfur meowed over the murmurings of the cat around them.

"True," Firestar nodded. "And all the rest of you can go back to sleep. But I wish to see Graystripe, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Duskpelt and Stormheart in my den now." With that, he turned and walked back to his den above the Highledge, only stopping once to see that the cats he had summoned were still following him.


	15. Chapter 14

"Come on; it is time." Skypaw jumped as Flametail came up to where she was waiting on a sun-bathed rock and hissed in her ear. She padded over to her mentor.

"The voices are louder than ever today." He whispered, half to himself.

"Voices?" Skypaw asked. Jayfeather sighed.

"I suppose you haven't heard them, then?"

"No. Can _you_ hear voices?" She mewed, thinking her mentor must be quite crazy to ask such a thing.

"Yes, I hear voices. I have heard voices calling me ever since my very first visit here with-" _Leafpool. _Skypaw finished silently as Jayfeather's voice broke and he padded on silently, waves of despair coming off him.

Leafpool was his mother, but he and Lionblaze hardly ever spoke her name. Shortly after they found out they were Half-Clan, their sister, Hollyleaf, chased a rabbit into an underground tunnel and it collapsed. But Skypaw suspected that there was more to it than that. It was very much a coincidence that Hollyleaf, who was stuck to the warrior code like a fur-ball stuck in the throat, died exactly one day after discovering her parents broke the warrior code. Skypaw didn't dare mention this to Jayfeather; but she had her suspicions. She was fairly certain that Jayfeather was lying when he said she chased a rabbit into the tunnels; whenever he spoke of that she picked up guilt, anger and despair coming off him in strong waves. This made Skypaw wonder even more so if Hollyleaf was so distraught and angry at Leafpool and Crowfeather that she committed suicide and killed herself.

If her mentor picked up her dark thoughts he gave no sign of it. But Skypaw thought of nothing else as they entered the cave and her paws slipped into the marks made by cats over millions of seasons. Finally they all stopped and Skypaw felt water lap around her paws.

"Before we start, I have something to say." Jayfeather began. "May StarClan watch over this apprentice and let her do what is right. Skypaw, do you accept your role as medicine cat of ThunderClan?" Skypaw shivered as she thought of what a big responsibility that would be when her mentor died. _Life without my tail being trodden on by an over-grumpy mentor? _Skypaw thought. The idea didn't appeal to her, however much she disliked Jayfeather's attitude.

"I do," She meowed reluctantly; now she would be a medicine cat apprentice in the eyes of StarClan as well as her Clanmates. Her paws prickled and she thought, _Curse my blindness!_

"Then by the power of StarClan I make you a true medicine cat apprentice; and may StarClan approve of my choice. This apprentice is called Skypaw, and she will train under my careful guidance for the moons to come."

"Skypaw, Skypaw!" The other cats yowled; though Skypaw noticed that Willowshine pointedly turned her back and Kestrelflight's voice was just a quiet murmur. Then Jayfeather meowed softly in her ear, "Now you must lap a few drops of water from the pool and lie down somewhere." Skypaw did so, and as soon as she lay down and closed her eyes she felt the ground underneath her disappear.

"Hmmm… New apprentice, ehh?" A voice rumbled. Skypaw recognized it at once, so she dared to open one eye, and found she was staring at the matted gray face of Yellowfang.

"Oh, Mousedung, it's you again." Skypaw muttered, getting up.

"Show a bit more respect!" Yellowfang hissed, cuffing her over one ear with her fore-paw.

"Now, now, Yellowfang, no need to do that on her first day as a true apprentice!" A gentle voice teased. "What do you know?" Yellowfang spun around, her fur bristling. "I got here first, so I can say what I like!" She was talking to a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with twinkling amber eyes. With a gasp Skypaw realised she must be looking at Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat when Firestar first came to ThunderClan.

"Hello," Skypaw meowed, dipping her head shyly. "Are you Spottedleaf? I've heard so much about you." Spottedleaf let out a purr of approval.

"You see?" She meowed gently to Yellowfang. "You get their respect by being nice to them."

"Respect my tail-bone! If this cat has any respect in her puny body then I'm a mouse!" Yellowfang muttered, turning around to plunge into the bushes. _Squeak, squeak. _Skypaw thought. Once she was gone, Spottedleaf turned to Skypaw, and mewed,

"Congratulations, little one. StarClan is watching over you. I have also come with a message that was given to your sister a while ago, at the gathering. Did she tell you how she almost drowned?" Skypaw nodded. "And how she dreamed of Bluestar?" Skypaw nodded again. "But did she tell you that she warned her of a warning?"

"Warned her of a warning? W-what do you mean?" Skypaw asked, bewildered. Spottedleaf purred with amusement.

"That's what your sister said, but she didn't understand." Her amused purr disappeared, and she shook her head sadly. "Shallowpelt would not have died if she had of figured out what I meant, because when I warned her of a warning, I did mean to be aware of the threat Onestar made. If Dawnflower, Dawnpaw then, had understood, she could have told Firestar and maybe he could have prevented the battle. I also told her that the Wind carries the scent of Danger. I meant Wind_Clan. _This she did not understand either. But now I must go. I told you this to put your sister's mind at rest." Spottedleaf added quickly as she faded away, "And when you get home, remember the Storm at the Heart of Thunder who keeps a secret that has already been done." With that, she faded away, leaving Skypaw alone in StarClan's hunting grounds.

With a jolt she woke up, in darkness once more. All the other cats were stirring around her, and it took her a moment to realise where she was; sharing tongues with StarClan at the Moonpool. '_Be warned of a warning.' At least one prophecy has been completed and explained. _But her blood ran cold as she remembered what Spottedleaf had told her next. _When you get home, remember the Storm at the Heart of Thunder who keeps a secret that has already been done._

As they padded out of the tunnel and started traveling home, Skypaw decided that she would have to tell her mentor.

"Goodbye, Barkface, Kestrelflight!" Jayfeather called. "Jayfeather!" Skypaw burst out after Flametail, Littlecloud and Willowshine left for their own homes. "We must get home as soon as possible! Spottedleaf came to me, and told me a prophecy; 'when you get home, remember the Storm at the Heart of Thunder who keeps a secret that has already been done.' I think ThunderClan is in trouble!" Jayfeather was silent, and then,

"You're lucky; I only ever get to see Yellowfang in my dreams!"

"Mouse-brain!" She hissed. "This is serious! I really think ThunderClan is in trouble!" Skypaw felt Jayfeather's intense blind eyes searing her pelt, and the fur along her spine tingled. By now she knew this feeling all too well.

"And stop reading my mind!" She snapped, pushing past him and racing back to the camp as fast as her paws would carry her.

"Dawnflower, I'm home!" Skypaw yowled as she exploded into the camp. "Dawnflower, where are you?" Skypaw raced over to the apprentices den, until she realised her sister would be over in the Warriors den now. Pride washed through her at her sister's accomplishments, but there was no time to stop and congratulate her now.

"Dawnflower," Skypaw called softly and a moment later her sister pushed her way out from beneath the bramble bush.

"Skypaw? What is it?" Her sister's voice was full of tiredness.

"Um, I just wanted to say hi." Skypaw meowed quickly, deciding that her sister would never be able to concentrate while she was so tired. "Look, you're asleep on your paws; why don't you go back to your den and rest?"

"Okay, Skypaw." Dawnflower yawned, and retreated back to her nest without another word. Skypaw decided to go to Firestar before her mentor got back and yowled the news to the whole camp. Skypaw went over to the medicine den.

"Firestar, how ar-" She broke off when she realised that her leader was not in his nest. "Stupid furball." Skypaw purred, amused. "He'll never get better without our help." She decided to check his own den. That was the most likely place for him to be. She picked her way up the rocks and then stopped outside.

"Firestar," She called quietly. "Firestar, I need to speak to you. It's important."

"Enter," Firestar meowed, his voice a steady rasp.

"You should be resting in the medicine den." Skypaw scolded as she entered. Amused purrs erupted from the den and Skypaw stopped at all the other voices and bent down to lick her chest in embarrassment. _I'm only an apprentice. _She reminded herself.

_The medicine cat apprentice. _A voice in the back of her mind said. _Even warriors should respect you!_

"Who else is in here?" She asked.

"Can't you tell?" Firestar sounded surprised. Skypaw scented the air.

"Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Duskpelt, Leafpool, Graystripe, Brambleclaw…" Her voice trailed off. There was another scent as well; it was vagley familiar, but every time she tried to grasp it and hold the memory in her mind it slipped away like a fish through claws. "This is Stormheart; your mother's sister." Firestar meowed calmly. "She has come to visit ThunderClan." Skypaw nodded as she felt Stormheart's gaze burn into her fur.

"Sky?" She meowed. "And where is Dawn?" Skypaw ducked her head, embarrassment flooding over her as she realised she had not yet introduced herself. "Y-yes, I'm Skypaw." She wasn't sure why this strange new cat was calling her 'Sky' and her sister 'Dawn.' Skypaw was sure there was something Stormheart wasn't telling her. And she was also sure that Duskpelt was in on it. Skypaw awkwardly dipped her head and slithered out of the den. It was only when she got out into the clearing that she realised she had completely forgotten to tell Firestar about her dream.

Skypaw started as a cat brushed through the entrance to the medicine den. It was the night after she had gone to the Moonpool, and she still hadn't got a chance to tell Firestar about her dream. When Jayfeather had gotten back, he hadn't told everyone about her dream, and it was then that Skypaw had realised that Medicine cats and Clan Leaders were forbidden to tell anycat about their prophetic dreams they had at the Moonpool.

"Skypaw, I need to talk to you," Skypaw recognized her sister's voice, hissing softly. Skypaw padded out into the little clearing of the medicine den, careful not to wake her mentor, who was sleeping in the rock cleft near the entrance. "I keep feeling troubled and uncertain, and I don't know why." Dawnflower's voice was gentle. "Skypaw, do you know why? Are my feelings somehow connected to yours?" Skypaw knew she couldn't hold in the truth any longer, so she poured out everything she was allowed to tell.

"And then Spottedleaf said, 'When you get home, remember the Storm at the Heart of Thunder who keeps a secret that has already been done. And there's something else. When I came back from the Moonpool, I met Stormheart in Firestar's den. When she saw me she called me 'Sky.' And then she asked me where's 'Dawn?' So I suppose she meant you. What do you think it means?" Skypaw meowed. Dawnflower sat quietly for a moment before saying, "And that was all? Spottedleaf didn't tell you when or where this prophecy will come true? I don't," She gulped. "I don't want to lose another cat, like I lost Shallowpelt. If I had just understood-"

"But you didn't." Skypaw gently reminded her. "And it was Shallowpelt's destiny. No cat could change it. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Thanks." Dawnflower said gratefully. "Now about this prophecy of yours… Do you think it will be about a cat? Could it be about a great change? The Thunder mentioned in the prophecy is probably going to mean Thunder_Clan_, like the prophecy that said the Wind carried the scent of danger was Wind_Clan, _do you think? Maybe ThunderClan is going to be destroyed from the inside, by someone who is at their heart?" Dawnflower suggested.

"Of course not!" Skypaw snapped. She immediately felt a wave of guilt, but before she could apologize her sister whipped around and stalked out of the den.

"I'm sorry, Dawnflower," She whispered. "But you just came too close to what I was thinking, almost as if-" Skypaw shook her head to clear it. She was being mouse-brained. Of _course _her sister would know what she was thinking; they shared a special bond, like Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Dawnflower _could not _read other cats' minds. But deep down, Skypaw knew she was trying to convince herself as much as any other cat.

"Come, on, Skypaw, what's juniper used for?" Jayfeather prompted for the fifth time. It had been six sunrises since going to the Moonpool, and Stormheart was still in ThunderClan. Skypaw liked the playful, friendly she-cat, but she had her doubts. She still could not believe that Stormheart was actually her kin. She had kin in a different place! Skypaw's thoughts drifted. She and Jayfeather were starting to know the special bond shared between mentor and apprentice. Skypaw knew that if she tried her best, Jayfeather would not get impatient with her; though Skypaw knew that for a mouse-tail he would claw any cat's ears off.

"Skypaw?" Jayfeather's meow broke into her thoughts.

"Good for… Infected rat bites?"

"No." Jayfeather meowed, sounding slightly annoyed, but at the same time her mentor's voice was shadowed with concern. "Skypaw, what's gotten into you lately? Juniper is for _bellyaches._" _Of course! _Skypaw thought. _I should've known that!_

"I'm useless." Skypaw meowed miserably, bowing her head in shame. _I'm supposed to be a medicine cat! _"I can't even remember what's really used for rat bites." _Oh, StarClan, curse my blindness!_

"Burdock root." Jayfeather meowed skeptically. _You're not helping!_ She wanted to wail in protest. Skypaw lifted her head as a cat entered the den. Jayfeather leaped to his paws.

"Firestar, what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Firestar mumbled awkwardly. "I- I just wanted to see Skypaw, in my den. Could you spare her for a few moments, Jayfeather?"

"Sure, Firestar. Go on, Skypaw." Skypaw could feel her mentor's gaze scorching her pelt until they stepped out of the medicine den and once they were in the clearing, Firestar meowed to her,

"Get some fresh-kill and come to my den." He padded away, leaving Skypaw alone by the fresh-kill pile. She chose a vole for Firestar and a couple of mice for herself.

"Now, Firestar, what's this all about?" Skypaw mewed quietly.

"It's… well, remember that day you came back from the Moonpool?" Skypaw nodded. "You came to my den and told me you wanted to tell me something important. Well, what was it? Can you remember?" Skypaw felt waves of anxiety coming off her leader, and for a moment she forgot where she was and padded forward to press her fur comfortingly against his. She started smoothing his ruffled fur in long, soothing strokes.

"Spottedleaf came to me in a dream. She told me 'When you get home, remember the Storm at the Heart of Thunder who keeps a secret that has already been done.' I told Dawnflower, and she thought 'Thunder' might mean 'Thunder_Clan_'. So then I came to you, to see what you'd think." Skypaw didn't try to explain how her sister had come to the conclusion that Thunder might mean Thunder_Clan._

"Well…" Firestar sounded thoughtful, but wary and tired too. "Dawnflower could be right. But what could the Storm at the Heart be?" Skypaw shook her head, thoroughly confused.

"I don't know," She murmured. Skypaw kept licking her leader until his breathing was long and slow, signifying that he was asleep. Skypaw curled up with her tail over her nose, but found she couldn't sleep. Skypaw listened to the crickets chirping in the night, and finally drifted off into an uneasy, disturbed sleep.

She dreamt that lightning was crackling in the clearing, and then she saw two foxes coming out of nowhere, devouring all the cats that stood in their way. Finally she saw a storm right in the middle of the clearing, and everything began to fall down and burn around her. She let out a terrified cry, and closed her eyes, expecting the flames to leap at her and swallow her up any moment. Skypaw woke with a start.

"Help," She wailed. "The clearing's being burnt down! Help me; I'll get swallowed in fire too!"

"Shh, it's okay," Firestar soothed. "You're in the camp, with me. We must have fallen asleep. Come on," As Firestar rested his tail on her shoulders, and Skypaw struggled to get up, her whole body trembling with fear. "Let's go and see. I'll bet everything is fine." Skypaw followed him outside, and drew in a shaky breath of relief as she realised the camp was how she had left it; peaceful, calm and safe.

"Thanks," She meowed to Firestar. "I'd better go back to Jayfeather. He'll probably be wondering where I am." Skypaw started padding unsteadily across the clearing, and she felt Firestar's gaze track her the whole way.

Skypaw pushed through the ferns that shielded the medicine den from the rest of the camp. It had been almost dawn when she had trudged back into her own nest, and Jayfeather had been there waiting for her.

"Why did you take so long?" Jayfeather had growled, sounding grumpy.

"Firestar kept me in. Go take it up with him. Look, I'm tired; please could you let me rest?"

"Whatever. I'll see you in the morning."

Finally Skypaw had gotten some sleep, and for once no dreams had come to her. Now it was dawn; Skypaw had been woken up by the birds that twittered and chirped above the stone hollow.

"Hello, how are you today?" Skypaw jumped; she hadn't realized someone was approaching.

"Hi, Stormheart," Skypaw meowed, struggling to keep the surprise out of her voice. "I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"Good. Listen, Skypaw, I'm on the dawn patrol and when Thornclaw gets up he will be wondering where I am." She shuffled her paws nervously on the ground. "You're the only other cat up, and I was wondering whether or not you'll be able to let him know where I am when he wakes up?"

"Sure, Stormheart." Skypaw's jaws gaped in an enormous yawn as the she-cat scurried away. _Hey, _she thought, faintly amused. _The prophecy says 'remember the Storm at the Heart of Thunder.' Stormheart's name is in that prophecy! _

But then Skypaw's blood ran cold as a sudden thought struck her. Could _Stormheart _be the cat who had the secret that had already been done?


	16. Chapter 15

Dawnflower peered over her mouse at Stormheart. It felt strange to know she was her kin. Stormheart had an odd feeling about her, which made Dawnflower feel uneasy whenever she was around the dark tabby warrior. Looking at Stormheart, any cat would think she had spent her whole life in ThunderClan. She knew where all the dens were and the best hunting places. But then, Dawnflower reflected, maybe she had spent most of her life in ThunderClan. But yet in the back of Dawnflower's mind there was a memory, a memory that was forgotten long ago and was now trying to be remembered. Dawnflower knew it was there, but she just couldn't put her whisker on it. Dawnflower pushed the mouse away, got up, stretched and gazed around willingly at her Clanmates. It was her first day as a warrior and she wanted to do something to prove she could be useful. Suddenly a movement caught her eye. A patrol was gathering near the entrance to the clearing; Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Owlwhisker, her former mentor.  
"Hey!" She called. "Where are you going?"  
"Hunting near the WindClan border! Do you want to come?" Brackenfur called, and Dawnflower trotted happily over. "Thanks." She meowed. Brackenfur nodded, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Firestar's leading the patrol." Thornclaw added. "He's just coming now." _Firestar, _Dawnflower thought apprehensively. _I don't know if I'm ready to be watched by him!  
_"All, right, is everyone here?" Firestar asked. Dawnflower thought he sounded distant, as though his mind wasn't really down here with his clanmates. "Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Owlwhisker?" Firestar's green eyes cleared and shifted to rest on Dawnflower, and Owlwhisker, following his gaze, explained,  
"Dawnflower wanted to come on patrol, if it's okay with you." Firestar narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a heartbeat and then nodded.  
"Yes," He murmured. "I feel it would be good to asses our newest warrior." He led the way up and out into the forest, but after a while Dawnflower noticed that Firestar's eyes were clouded with pain and he jumped, startled, whenever one of them said his name. Dawnflower wondered what was wrong, and decided without hesitation that she wanted to find out.  
"Hey!" She called. "Firestar wants me to go with him! He says we'll hunt over there for a while!" Thornclaw swished his tail to show that he had heard and then he led the patrol onward. Dawnflower stopped and meowed to her leader, who was still going ahead, "Firestar, may I speak to you?" Dawnflower tucked her paws underneath her and meowed simply, "What's wrong?" Firestar's green eyes looked troubled, and Dawnflower sensed he was on the brink on confiding in her, but he just shook his head and meowed,  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." _He didn't sound very convincing._ Dawnflower thought apprehensively. But Dawnflower didn't miss the cloudy look in his eyes or the way his voice shook softly, and as she peered at him she realised that he was trembling.  
"It doesn't look like nothing!" Dawnflower retorted. "Look at you; you're all shaken up!" Firestar managed a soft purr.  
"You sound more like your mother every day!" Dawnflower looked at him closely as he continued, "But really, everything's fine. And besides, if it weren't," Firestar shot her a look, half amused and half stubborn. "It would not be the newest ThunderClan warrior I confided in." Dawnflower understood what her leader was saying; it was none of her business. But she couldn't ignore the sharp fangs of curiosity that were biting her.  
"Okay, if you say so." Dawnflower eyed him doubtfully, but she didn't press him anymore; he was her leader. The Warrior Code told her that she must obey her leader, so as she followed him through the undergrowth she did not speak at all.

"Skypaw, will you sort through these dock leaves for me and throw away all the old ones that aren't any use while I collect some more? I'll probably be gone until Sunset." Jayfeather asked.  
"Okay," Skypaw replied, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. Jayfeather was starting to be nice to her, and it was funny to hear him ask instead of snap the order at her. Jayfeather left the den and Skypaw felt his absence like a thorn pricking her pelt. Even though he would only be gone for a short time, she knew that she would miss him. Skypaw enjoyed the time they spent together in the medicine den, talking about how warriors acted like kits and how every cat treated them differently. Skypaw welcomed the familiar guilty of relief she felt whenever she realised that she was not the only one who felt patronized by the older cats. A rustle outside in the clearing broke into Skypaw's thoughts and signified the hunting patrol had returned. There unhurried pawsteps told Skypaw that everything was fine. Skypaw's head shot up as she heard a cat enter the den. She scented the air and immediately felt a wave of worry as she picked up her sister's scent.  
"Dawnflower?" She meowed worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Dawnflower reassured her. "I've just got back from patrol, but… well… Firestar's acting funny." Skypaw cocked her head to one side.  
"Funny how?"  
"Well, he had this cloudy look in his eyes and his mind seemed to be elsewhere… His voice was a bit high and his nose and eyes looked as though they were streaming… Now that I think about it, his fur was in untidy clumps and his tail was drooping in exhaustion almost the whole time and… Oh, Skypaw, I think there's something wrong with him." Skypaw let out a yelp of terror. She knew only too well what these symptoms would mean.  
"Fetch Jayfeather!" She hissed. "Fetch him quickly. He's out collecting dock by the ShadowClan border! Hurry!" Skypaw grabbed a few Catmint stems and jostled out past her sister out into the clearing and almost hurtled into Sandstorm.  
"Get out of my way!" Both she-cats hissed at one another.  
"Skypaw!" Sandstorm suddenly sounded surprised. "Where are you going with that Catmint? I think there's something-"  
"-Wrong with Firestar, yes." Skypaw finished, guessing what Sandstorm was about to tell her. "I think Firestar has Greencough again. Or worse, Blackcough. Dawnflower has gone to fetch Jayfeather." Skypaw pelted past Sandstorm and up the tumble of rocks that led to Firestar's den. She burst through the lichen and meowed urgently,  
"Firestar, are you alright?" Her leader's only reply was a groan. Skypaw felt fear rising inside her, and she fought to keep calm. _Staying calm is better for you and the patient. _Jayfeather's words rang in her ears.  
"Eat these; they will help with the pain." She soothed. Skypaw touched her nose to his pad, and it was hot and swollen.  
"C-c-cold," He muttered. "S-so cold." Skypaw whipped around as Sandstorm entered the den. She was about to rush to her mates side but Skypaw's tail barred her way.  
"Sandstorm," Skypaw warned the pale-orange she-cat. "What good would it be to anycat if you caught the sickness too?"  
"Please, let me go to him!" Sandstorm cried, and bit her tail so fiercely that Skypaw let out a shriek of pain.  
"Fine," She muttered hotly. "If you get sick too, don't coming begging me for herbs." As she turned around to get more herbs she called over her shoulder, "And curl around him to keep him warm, but if he complains that he's too hot, try to step away for a bit to call me." Skypaw padded down the rocks and went over to the warriors den.  
"Hey," She called. "Graystripe and Leafpool, could you come here, please."  
"Hello, Skypaw." The gray warrior greeted her. "What's up?" She flicked her tail to Firestar's den.  
"Go and guard. And whatever you do, _don't go in._" Skypaw felt Graystripe's curiosity as clearly as if it were her own. Suddenly Leafpool was beside her. "Hi, Skypaw." The former medicine-cat meowed.  
"I need your help!" Skypaw burst out, all of her calmness evaporating. "I'm so scared I'll forget what to do, Jayfeather's collecting dock until Sunset, and I think Firestar has Blackcough! I've heard so many stories about how great a medicine cat you were, and right now I can't think of any other cat I'd rather have beside me! Please help! Please!"  
"Calm down, Skypaw." Leafpool meowed gently. "Have you given him any catmint?" Skypaw nodded, fighting back the urge to run into the medicine den and close her eyes to pretend this wasn't happening. Leafpool gently guided her back up the rockfall and Skypaw felt Graystripe casually nod to them as they entered the den; though Skypaw could feel waves of anxiety and fear coming off him. As soon as they were inside, Leafpool dashed to her father's side. Skypaw felt Leafpool's intense gaze burning her pelt as she looked up.  
"Skypaw, you're right, it is Blackcough. We'll have to move him to the medicine den where we can keep an eye on him. You go and get a nest ready and Sandstorm will help me shift him there. Oh, and get some catmint too." Skypaw turned tail and pelted across the clearing, and to her dismay there was only just enough catmint left for one dose. She grabbed a pawful of moss and scooped it into a nest shape while Sandstorm and Leafpool gently guided Firestar, who was staggering into the den, over to the nest.  
"Leafpool, we only have a few stems left." Skypaw whispered urgently as Sandstorm went to tell Graystripe and Brambleclaw the news. Leafpool picked them up and pushed under Firestar's nose. "Eat these, Firestar," She murmured. "These will make you better." Her voice caught in her throat. Skypaw could hear her unspoken words. _I hope.  
_"Will you stay here with me? To keep an eye on him? Just till Sunset, when Jayfeather will get back? Please?"  
"Okay, Skypaw." She heard Leafpool shift as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position. Skypaw settled down beside her, their pelts brushing. Skypaw was grateful for Leafpool's silent comfort.

But at the same time Skypaw knew she had never felt so utterly helpless. It was only a matter of time before the Blackcough spread. And with no catmint, the medicine cats would not be able to help them at all.

Dawnflower retreated from Skypaw's den and stumbled over to the warriors den.  
"Redfur!" She called. He appeared and gave her a flick over the ears with his tail.  
"Yes?" She poured out the whole story to him breathlessly.  
"And so I came looking for you so that we could find Jayfeather together." She finished, exhausted. "Look at you," Redfur said gently, his dark blue eyes full of worry. "You're so tired, and if you're tired you will be more vulnerable to the sickness, so I'll find Jayfeather and you rest." Redfur's voice was gentle, but stern. Dawnflower opened her mouth to protest, them shut it again. What would be the point in arguing? He was right; she was very tired, and Redfur was the last cat she wanted to argue with. Instead she just blinked at him gratefully and meowed,  
"Thanks," She pressed her muzzle against his and then turned to go into the warriors den. She scented her way through and finally came to two nests at the end. One of them smelled of Redfur, and the other carried no scent. She settled down in the clean nest of bracken and leaves and closed her eyes.

She opened them again what only seemed like a heartbeat later, to find she was standing on a rocky crest. She found she was watching a group of five cats; three were kits, by the look of them, and two were warriors. They were talking to each other, and Dawnflower strained to make out the words.  
"Are you _sure _you have to do this?" The white and brown tom was protesting.  
"Yes." The dark tabby replied, casting sorrowful glances at the kits. "They will be safer there."

Suddenly the landscape was swept away, and Dawnflower blinked open her eyes, thinking she would be back in the warriors den, until she realised that she was lying on a branch of an oak tree. She peered down as voices drifted up towards her.

"Why are we going this way? When can we go home?" One of the kits was crying; looking closer, Dawnflower realised that it was the black and white one.  
"Shh, it's okay," The small brown tabby tom meowed kindly. "I'm sure we'll go back soon." Dawnflower couldn't help noticing that the other kit looked exactly like her sister, Skypaw.  
"Where are we? Are we near the hollow you promised us about?" The one that looked like Skypaw asked, timidly reaching out a paw to test the ground in front of her.  
"Hush, little one. We are almost at ThunderClan." Dawnflower felt her blood run cold. These cats were heading for _ThunderClan?_ "Are you sure they'll help us?" The dark tabby kit asked nervously.  
"Of course, dear Moss. My sister will help us." Suddenly Dawnflower was jerked out of the tree as a bird called an alarm call. She closed her eyes, expecting to hear a sickening crushing noise as she hit the ground, but all she could hear was crickets chirping, as if it were night time.

Dawnflower opened her eyes and saw two identical tabbies crouched next to one another.  
"But I have do not have milk!" One of them exclaimed. "I could not suckle them successfully! And what's more, it's too soon for me to have kits! I only just have a mate!"

"Just tell them your milk has dried up." The other one said calmly.

Dawnflower stained to make out the rest, and as she tried to, rain whipped itself into Dawnflower's eyes and she closed them and opened them again, expecting another vision.

But she saw she was in the warriors den, with Redfur curled up beside her. Dawnflower lay in her nest, eyes wild with terror. She sat up and began to wash herself. Redfur stirred.  
"I got Jayfeather," He meowed sleepily. Suddenly he sat bolt upright. "What's wrong? You look as though you've just seen a fox!" His eyes darkened. "You haven't, have you?"  
"Of course not, you furball!" She purred. "It was just a dream, that's all."  
"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Redfur asked sympathetically, but Dawnflower shook her head. The dream was too fresh in her mind. Something about it spooked her. It just seemed much too familiar. She knew she had seen the dark tabby she-cats somewhere before. _But where? _

Dawnflower pushed her way out of the warriors den; it was the night after her dream. She had had two days now to think about what she would do, and she had finally come to a decision. There were two dark tabbies in ThunderClan; Stormheart and Duskpelt. Perhaps they knew of the other two dark tabbies she had seen. Dawnflower had to ask them. She approached the fresh-kill pile and stalked over to Duskpelt.  
"Could I eat with you?" She asked.  
"Sure," Duskpelt nodded. Dawnflower settled down beside her mother, wondering where to begin.

"I had a dream." Dawnflower meowed uncertainly. "Tell me about it. Was it a bad dream or a good dream?" Duskpelt prompted.  
"I-I'm not sure…" Dawnflower stammered. "I just dreamed I was watching a long journey made by four cats; three kits and one dark tabby she-cat."  
"Can you describe the kits?" Duskpelt asked sharply.  
"Sure." Dawnflower meowed, surprised at her mother's edginess. "One was dark brown, one black and white, and one orange and white. The dark tabby called the brown one, 'Moss.' But none of the other cats' names were mentioned." Duskpelt's eyes flashed. _With fear? _Dawnflower wondered. Her mother heaved herself to her paws. "Duskpelt?" Dawnflower meowed worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Her mother meowed briskly. "I'm just going hunting." She whisked around and padded over to the entrance before Dawnflower could say another word. _Strange,_ Dawnflower thought. She shook her head to clear it and turned around, only to bump into Inkheart. The black and white she-cat rounded on her, eyes blazing.  
"Watch it!" She snapped. Dawnflower stepped aside awkwardly and Inkheart pushed past her. Dawnflower was taken aback. Why was everyone being so pushy? She went over to a patrol that was just gathering up at the entrance to the thorn tunnel, with Lionblaze at the front.  
"Who's on your patrol?" Dawnflower asked.  
"Owlwhisker, Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Tallpaw." Lionblaze growled scathingly.  
"Could I join you?"  
"No." Lionblaze glared at her, amber eyes glazed with fury. "Can't you see that we have enough cats already?" Dawnflower's tail drooped. _Why_ _have you all got ants in your pelt?_

Redfur watched as Dawnflower made her way to the medicine cat's den, and a chill ran through him. Had she discovered his secret? Was she going to tell her sister? If Dawnflower knew, would she like him anymore? Redfur felt a twinge of unhappiness. He loved her, and yet he knew that they couldn't be together. Redfur sighed wearily; he guessed the best thing for him would be to sleep. He trudged over to the warriors den and curled up in his nest. Almost immediately blackness engulfed him and he found himself in the Dark Forest, a dismal, shadowy place filled with sickly light. Redfur padded forward reluctantly, aware or what he had to do.  
"Greetings." A voice growled from above him. Redfur looked up and was surprised to see Tigerstar sitting on the Big Rock instead of Brokenstar.  
"I sense your confusion." Tigerstar meowed. "But I am going to teach you now, instead of Brokenstar."  
"You will teach me nothing, other than the path of a murderer!" Redfur blurted out.  
"Very well." Tigerstar meowed, with a hint of his sharp teeth. "If that's the way you want it." He jumped lightly down, a hungry look on his face like a cat who had just spotted an unexpected juicy bit of prey. Redfur saw his muscles tense; Tigerstar was about to fight him. Redfur turned and fled, crashing straight into Brokenstar.  
"You!" Redfur growled.  
"Yes, me." Brokenstar snarled. Redfur took a deep breath. Now that the moment had come, he wasn't sure whether this was the right thing to do. _It is. _Redfur thought he could hear Dawnflower's voice, gently encouraging him.  
"You will not have power over me anymore!" Redfur screeched, flinging himself at his enemy.  
"Oh, yeah?" Brokenstar batted him with a paw, his claws sheathed.  
_He's playing with me! _Redfur realised. _Well I'll just have to show him that a warrior doesn't play! Warriors fight with tooth and claw to defend their clan! _Redfur bit into Brokenstar's hind leg, and the warrior screeched in agony.  
"I love Dawnflower, and you can't stop me!" Redfur panted.  
"Then I'll kill you!" Brokenstar growled, rolling over and pulling Redfur down with him. Brokenstar got up and put a paw on Redfur's neck. "I'm not afraid to die." Redfur choked out. Brokenstar let out a triumphant yowl, and in his moment of distraction Redfur pushed up and threw the older cat off.  
"A good warrior never gets distracted!" Redfur taunted as he plunged into the undergrowth, determined to wake up.

"Wait." Brokenstar growled, fury lighting his glare. Redfur realised that there was another feeling in their as well. _Defeat? _Redfur wondered. "You win; I release you. For now. But don't think you are rid of me completely. I will still be watching you, and I shall always haunt your dreams. We are now enemies."

Redfur stared, speechless, as the scene dissolved and he woke up in his own nest. He was too disturbed to go back to sleep now. Redfur didn't feel victorious, even when he thought, _at least I'm free!_

Dawnflower looked up from her grooming. Redfur was standing over her, his blue eyes sparkling.  
"Hi, do you want to go hunting with me?' he asked.  
Dawnflower's heart skipped a beat. _Hunting?! Of course I do, you mouse brain! I love you! _  
Dawnflower jumped up, the space in her heart becoming even wider for Redfur. "Sure."  
Purring, Redfur tenderly touched his muzzle to hers.  
"I have something I want to tell you," he murmured softly.  
"Come on." Dawnflower purred, flicking her tail over his ear affectionately.  
Dawnflower lightly followed the cat that her heart ached for out of camp. The sky was a gentle shade of blue. The soft moss-covered ground felt cool and comforting underneath her sore, wounded pads. _Newleaf._ She thought. The gentle lapping of water reached Dawnflower's ears as she raced ahead of Redfur.  
"I bet I can beat you to the lake!" she told him playfully.  
"We're not apprentices anymore, Dawnflower!" he called back. "And we need to go hunting!" Dawnflower let her paws go still underneath her. "Okay," she mewed unsteadily.  
Redfur was _never_ this serious. But yet her love for him flew out of her heart so fast she could hardly breathe. Gasping, she dug her claws into the soft earth to steady herself. Redfur padded up to her, his eyes blue pools full concern.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her anxiously. Dawnflower shook her head to clear it and push away all of her mixed feelings. "Yeah, I'm fine," she meowed quickly. "Let's hunt." Redfur tilted her head and studied her face. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then just flicked his tail and turned around. "Come on."  
Dawnflower opened her mouth and all the scents come flowing in and caught a fresh scent of squirrel. Turning to Redfur, she gave him a small, quiet purr, her eyes glittering. Dawnflower dropped into a crouch and began silently stalking the squirrel. She carefully avoided the leaves and sticks, her paws stepping on the mossy grass instead. She found the squirrel nibbling a nut by a tree root. Licking her lips, she pounced. Dawnflower's paws felt nothing but air as she glided along, skimming the leaves until she landed back onto the ground, with the squirrel caught in between her unsheathed razor-sharp claws. It struggled and squealed, staring lovingly at the nut it had not yet finished eating. In one swift movement, Dawnflower sunk her teeth into the squirrel's flesh, killing it instantly. It fell limp in her jaws. Pleasure swirled through her as she turned around to show Redfur her catch. Redfur had a mouse hanging limp from his jaws. He dropped his catch at his paws and meowed, "Good catch, Dawnflower."  
Dawnflower dropped her squirrel and replied, "Yours too."

Redfur gave a loud purr of delight and Dawnflower relaxed._ At least he isn't as grumpy as the others! _She thought. _Should I tell him about my dream? _ Suddenly Redfur stopped purring and his eyes turned alert and distant.  
"Get away from me!" He hissed. "You will never stop me from loving her, you piece of crow-food!" Dawnflower backed away as she saw the fury lighting his gaze.  
"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "But I-I don't know what you mean." Redfur jumped as if he'd been in a trance and then he turned around and beckoned to Dawnflower.  
"Come with me," He whispered uneasily, picking up his mouse and disappearing into the undergrowth. Curious, Dawnflower grasped the squirrel tightly in her jaws, and jumped through the bushes. Redfur was sitting near a tree, his mouse at his paws. He stared at her, his eyes dark blue pools full of misery and sorrow. Dawnflower felt of a pang of worry grasp her. Was he going to tell her he didn't like her? She sat down next to him, worry slicing her like a ShadowClan warrior's claw. Redfur took a deep breath and began, "Dawnflower, ever since I met you, you've been a great friend and you have stuck by me no matter what." Dawnflower's heart skipped a beat. _ Is he saying what I think he's saying?_  
"But now I want you to be more than a friend. I want you to stand by my side as my mate. Would-would you like that?"  
Redfur gazed across at her, his blue eyes gentle and full of love and worry.  
"I love you, Dawnflower," he murmured.  
Dawnflower stood bewildered for a few heartbeats as everything Redfur had said began to sink in. He loved her? He wanted her as a mate? Dawnflower managed to burst out one word: "Yes!"  
Redfur blinked. "You do?'  
Dawnflower was still bewildered, but she managed to choke out,  
"Of course I do, you mouse brain! I have loved you for many moons now."  
"Oh, Dawnflower." He murmured. "You don't know how much that means to me, hearing you day that." Suddenly he sat bolt upright, and hissed, "You see? You can't stop me! I love her, and she loves me! Now get away from me you-you-you fox-hearted cat!" Dawnflower guessed he was not talking to her, and tenderly touched her muzzle to his. Purring, Redfur meowed softly, "Let us love each other until we die and even after that."  
But Dawnflower wasn't thinking about death. She was thinking about the beautiful kits she could have with Redfur. The space in her heart was wide open and Redfur had just slipped inside. With him as her mate, everything would be just perfect.


	17. Chapter 16

Redfur looked at his new mate, words filling his mouth. But his tongue felt dry and he felt like he had forgotten how to speak them. Before he had a chance to find his voice Dawnflower meowed,  
"I wish to tell you something, Redfur." Her voice was low, and when he looked into her blue eyes they were deadly serious.  
"W-what?" He choked out.  
"I do not believe that mates should keep secrets from one another." Redfur dipped his head awkwardly, sure of what he had to tell her.  
"You knew all this time, and you still liked me?" He whispered, failing to keep the disbelief out of his voice.  
"Of course I knew." Dawnflower said scornfully. Then she added gently, "It was about me, so I did have a right to know."  
"About you? But it had nothing to do with you!"  
"We're not thinking or talking about the same thing, I believe." Dawnflower meowed. "I am part of a prophecy."  
"P-p-prophecy?"  
"_When Dawn and Sky meet the Stars shall shine bright and all will be right again. But beware…_" Her voice was fading rapidly, so Redfur had to strain his ears to hear the next words. "_But beware of the hard Rock that is possessed by the Tiger who could shatter the Warrior Code and all who believe in it._" Redfur started backing away, shaking uncontrollably with anger.  
"Tigerstar!" He spat out the name as though it was as bitter as travelling herbs. He knew who the 'Tiger' in the prophecy was.  
"Who?" Dawnflower inquired. Redfur took a deep breath. _I guess this is the perfect start to what I have to tell her. _Redfur told himself sternly, before he could stop himself like he had in the past.  
"I am possessed." He told her quietly. "I am like the Rock in the prophecy, I am possessed by the Tiger. In fact, I am possessed by Brokensta- err, I mean, Broken_tail_. But in the Dark Forest they call him Brokenstar. And unless I do as he tells me, unless I am his slave, unless I do not take a mate or have kits or tell anycat my secret I will be safe." Redfur's voice trembled.  
"Safe from what? What will they do to you?" "Safe… From death." Redfur felt tears welling up in his eyes, but for once didn't bother blinking them away. "But I don't care if I die now. Even when I go to StarClan I will always remember you, Dawnflower. I love you more than I could ever have imagined. I've told Tigerstar and Brokentail that, but they won't listen."  
"Tigerstar?" Dawnflower gasped. "The same one from all the nursery tales?"  
"The very same one." Redfur agreed miserably. "I love you Dawnflower, remember that forever. Please. No matter what happens to me, I want you to know that I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Dawnflower's eyes were getting teary as well.  
"You talk like you want be here tomorrow."  
"I probably won't. When Brokenstar sets his mind to it, he can do anything, believe me." Redfur twined his tail with hers.  
"Then we may as well spend the rest of today together then."  
"Yes." Redfur mewed. "Together." Dawnflower's fur brushed his as they walked off together into the forest.

Dawnflower looked at her mate dreamily, forgetting for a second that he might die the next day. _Thank you, StarClan! You have given me everything I have ever wanted! Redfur will be such a nice mate, and… oh, why does he have to die tomorrow? _Her pawsteps faltered. _Please don't let him die! Keep him safe! _She forced her paws onward. She took a deep breath and mewed, "Redfur?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happens now?"  
"I… I'm not sure." Redfur bowed his head, shame coming off him in waves. Suddenly her mate flung up his head, fury, sadness and disappointment flaring in his eyes in one burst.  
"Get away from me, you-you-you-" Redfur snarled, anger flooding his voice. Dawnflower's eyes widened.  
"What? Who? Where?" Dawnflower whispered. Redfur glanced at her.  
"Leave her alone." He growled. Suddenly his eyes flew wide and he screeched, "Dawnflower, duck!" She ducked her head. Suddenly a shape appeared in front of her.  
"I will get your mate!" It hissed. Dawnflower stared at it, eyes wide, fur fluffed up.  
"Brokenstar, I've told you once, and now I'll tell you again. Leave her _alone._" Redfur pleaded desperately. Brokenstar turned, bunching his muscles. Dawnflower let out a fearsome battle-cry.  
"Dawnflower, what are you doing?" Redfur hissed, looking bewildered.  
"I can see him." She told her mate. "I don't like it, but I can see him." As she said it, Dawnflower leaped at the mangy excuse for a warrior. Instead of tackling her like she expected, he just evaporated like mist.  
"Fool!" Redfur yowled after him. "Coward! You piece of Mouse-dung, you!" Dawnflower flopped to the ground. Her mate settled down beside her and started washing her in long, soothing strokes.  
"We may as well share tongues for the last time." Redfur murmured. Dawnflower nodded drowsily. "Okay." She yawned. "Have a good sleep." Just as she was nodding off, Dawnflower felt jealously bite at her paws. She shook her paws to get rid of it. Why did she feel jealous at a time like this?

Skypaw felt jealousy surge up inside her, fluttering in her chest like a trapped bird. She had felt her sister's love for Redfur, and longed for that kind of destiny.  
"But you're a medicine cat." She told herself angrily. "You have a big job; giving cats herbs to heal them." _That's all? _A tiny voice whispered at the back of her mind. _No mate? No kits? No family? No hunting, no border patrols, no fighting to defend your Clan? What sort of a life do you have? You only have one. It's not like you're a Clan Leader, who has nine lives. _Skypaw shook her head angrily. "It's no good." She cursed. "I'm hopeless at everything; I can't remember most of the herbs."  
"Now who told you that?" Growled a familiar voice.  
"What do you want, Jayfeather?" Skypaw snapped. "Um, excuse me?" Her mentor retorted. "I believe this is _my _den." Skypaw felt sadness welling up inside her. Her tail drooped and her shoulders sagged. She bowed her head.  
"I know it's your den." She whispered. "It's not mine. I don't belong here." She turned and started to trudge out of the den, leaving Jayfeather standing wordless behind her.  
"Skypaw, wait-" Jayfeather found his voice, and continued desperately, "It's not like that! Stay here where we can talk it over so that-" Skypaw spun around.  
"So that what?" She challenged. "So that I can clean up the herb store for you? Or take some tansy to Mousefur?"  
"No," Jayfeather meowed through clenched teeth, obviously trying hard not to lose his temper. "So that you can resume your work as my apprentice and stop those silly thoughts from taking over your life. Come with me." Skypaw reluctantly followed her mentor out of the den. _Looks like you're in trouble now! _The voice said. _Whose fault is that? _She shot back.  
"No-one's but yours." Jayfeather meowed.  
"Don't do that!" She snapped. "You _know _I don't like it! But you do it anyway! I don't understand you sometimes!" Fuming, she spun around and stormed through the undergrowth. She heard Jayfeather sigh and call after her,  
"Fine, but if the problem gets worse, you know where to find me!" Her mentor's voice held uncharacteristic feelings for her; sympathy, and something else. Skypaw searched for the right word. Suddenly it struck her. She felt anger flare up inside her.  
"How _dare_ he feel that?" She hissed. Skypaw sat down with a thud. A mouse scuttled by but she was too furious to care. A rustle in the undergrowth distracted her. She spun around, scenting the air.  
"What do you want?" She hissed.  
"Nothing." Firestar sat down with a thud. "But you're troubled; I can see that. Have you had a dream?" Skypaw shook her head. Sadness welled up in her chest.  
"He pitied me." She said helplessly. "Jayfeather pitied me." Firestar was silent; Skypaw could tell he was at a loss for words. "Has anyone ever pitied you?" She ventured. Her leader didn't reply. Skypaw closed her eyes and meowed again, "Has anyone ever pitied you?"  
"Yes." Firestar sighed at last. "But that was a long time ago. But I have not come to talk about the past." Skypaw pricked her ears, "As my trusted medicine cat, it is your job to help me interpret my dreams."

"That's Jayfeather's job." Skypaw meowed.  
"Not… necessarily." Firestar meowed, his voice uncertain as he tried to choose the right words. Skypaw felt another sudden rush of anger.  
"You pity me too!" She spat, turning around and walking out of the clearing.  
"Now why would you think that?" Firestar's voice asked questioningly from behind her.  
"I heard it! Jayfeather showed it in his voice; but you showed it in your thoughts!" Skypaw blundered away in the opposite direction, not sure of where she was heading. Suddenly she stopped, pricking her ears.  
"Come on, we have to get up now." Redfur's voice drifted through the trees.  
"Okay." Dawnflower sighed.  
"I've got to go back home." Redfur meowed.  
"I'll go hunting; the clan needs food." Dawnflower replied. Skypaw turned expectantly and sat, with her tail over her paws. "Skypaw!" Dawnflower's surprised voice sounded from a couple of tail-lengths away, where she had appeared in the undergrowth.  
"I'm sorry." Skypaw meowed, rushing forward. "I'm so sorry." _For what? _Skypaw felt the question burn in her sister's mind. "I never told you."  
"Never told me what?" Dawnflower struggled to say.  
"I never told you about… about…"

Redfur raced back to camp, Brokenstar hard on his paws.  
"Get away!" He yowled over his shoulder. "Get away from me!"

"In your dreams, little warrior." Brokenstar snarled.

"That's where you're supposed to be; in my dreams!" Redfur screeched. "So why don't you go back there?!"

"Very funny. Just admit that you don't love Dirtflower and I'll go back there!"

"Dawnflower! Her name is Dawnflower! Stop calling her Dirtflower! It's _Dawnflower_!"

"Dirtflower, Dirtflower." Brokentail sneered. Redfur pelted through the entrance of the camp and headed quickly for Firestar's den, Brokentail hard on his paws.

"Redtail…" A quiet voice murmured. "Good luck, Redfur."

"Thank you, Yellowfang." Redfur hissed, not stopping. He called out,

"Firestar, I must see you. I must see you _now_!"


End file.
